


[巴黎圣母院]1482

by LandyF



Category: Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - All Media Types, Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandyF/pseuds/LandyF
Summary: 一个不太一样的卡西莫多和他的副主教不为人知的故事。（巴黎圣母院原著和音乐剧都有参考，算是混合同人吧）
Relationships: Quasimodo/Claude Frollo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

爱与美丑、与性别有关吗？  
巴黎圣母院位于巴黎的心脏上。经历了漫长的中世纪、文艺复兴，到巴洛克时期，再到工业革命，这座建筑史上赫赫有名的哥特式教堂已在塞纳河畔伫立了不知多少个年头。教堂正面的三道尖顶拱门雕刻着二十八座列王雕像，巨大的花瓣格子窗嵌在正中，两侧用高挑秀气的梅花拱廊支撑着厚重的平台，还有两座巍然屹立的钟楼，共同构成这雄伟壮丽的整体1。  
工作日的圣母院似乎难得清静，门前的广场上空无一人，其内也只有稀疏几个游览者。此时，这儿有位高大的年轻人，背包客。他越过一排排精妙绝伦的彩色玻璃花窗，徘徊于木制长椅与拱柱之间的回廊上，望着最西侧的一间小室出神。  
只见在殿堂两侧，分列的是旧时的忏悔室和祷告间，因前些日子的大火而烧毁了大半，已经难以复原，而推掉重建又太过可惜，于是这些雕饰精美又不失庄严的小室便被保留了下来，单纯的以供游客参观而存在了。  
位于最西侧的、这位背包客聚精会神的看着的，是一间古老的忏悔室，封闭的木制隔板厚重，其上依稀可见手刻的一行小字，正是我们开头所提：  
爱与美丑、与性别有关吗？  
由于大火的侵蚀，在这行小字的下面，原本被人刻意所掩盖的某些东西也从历史的尘埃中浮现了出来。那是与这问句截然不同的字迹所刻下的回答，很短，只有一个音节。  
——不。  
卡西莫多突然被一阵心悸的感觉击中，从睡梦中惊醒过来。他眼神还有些茫然，却已经下意识的看向他怀里的人，圣母院的住持，他的养父克洛德•弗罗洛，正毫无防备的枕着他的手臂安睡着。  
他小心翼翼的抽出手，又拉过上方的枕头垫在了他养父的脑后，才披了件外衣下了床。  
外面的天色已经逐渐亮起来了，卡西莫多从窗边的抽屉里拿出一个有些破旧的本子，提笔却不知道要写下些什么。他好像做了一个长长的梦，此刻却已什么都想不起来，只好把笔尖堪堪点在日记的扉页上，上面开头的日期墨迹有些模糊，但也不难辨别，那是在1482年，我们主人公的故事刚刚开始的时候。  
1482年１月６日，对于卡西莫多来说绝对是印象深刻的一天。  
这一天，他被封为愚人教皇，一路被人敲锣打鼓的抬到了司法宫广场上。  
此处早已人满为患，除了一路跟来的埃及、黑话王国的一帮人，还不乏一些看热闹的巴黎市民，全都或是叫好或是鼓掌，兴致勃勃的大喊着他的名字。  
卡西莫多默不作声的望着底下的人群。他头一次受人追捧，却是因为那无人可比的丑陋、畸形与残缺，心里不禁又是讽刺又是悲哀。  
若有人仔细向这瘸子瞅一眼，没准会惊讶这张野兽般的面孔上竟还能呈现出这么复杂表情；但他被人抬得高高的，任谁也看不清他的神色——当然，估计也没有人会特意去看就是了。  
就在这时，黑袍的副主教突然从人群中闯了进来，气势汹汹的朝他走去，一把扯去他头上那滑稽的教皇冠；而卡西莫多一瞅见他养父，几乎立马就从担架上跳了下来，在周围响起的惊呼声中，几步跑到他身边，猛地跪倒在地。  
他的心脏开始剧烈的跳动起来。数不清多少次，因为面前这个人，他如此鲜活的体会到自己所产生的那些正面的、温柔的情感。  
卡西莫多对于自己幼年的记忆是极为混沌的。但不难想象，那时的自己也必然是一个无比奇形怪状的造物——当他和他养父走到街上时，人们全都嫌恶的看着这个长得丑陋又畸形的小怪物，七嘴八舌的嚷着要把他这个魔鬼的化身烧死、吊起来或者至少把他赶出这里什么的。  
随你们便吧，反正没人在意我。小怪物抱住头痛苦的嘶叫了一声，茫然的看着周遭的一切。  
可就在这时，他感到自己的手被一只修长细致的大手给握住了，掌心微凉，他却像是被烫到了一般狠狠的瑟缩了一下。  
年轻的神甫拉着他的手，挡在他身前，任由人们对着他指指点点。那时的他看上去最多二十岁的年纪，面上的轮廓犹显稚嫩，却已能端出一副庄严肃穆的神情，行走间黑袍翻飞、气势惊人，带着他年幼的养子硬生生从人群中开出了一条道路来。  
于是无人敢向卡西莫多扔出一块石头，人们只低声的哂笑咒骂着，其中不乏有些议论——这克洛德神父果然是个巫师，竟然收养这样一个丑陋的怪物，一个邪恶的魔鬼。  
“荒唐！谁让你穿成这样的！”弗罗洛指着他那身亮闪闪的袍子气急败坏的吼道，“一群无法无天的乌合之众！”  
他虽愤于卡西莫多的不作为而颇有些怒其不争，却还是顾及着周围的人群，便用他们之间特有的手势交流着，在旁人看来简直是张牙舞爪，盛气凌人。  
围观者皆是为这大胆的教士吃了一惊，都以为那可怕的独眼怪物准是要发怒了，却见他们新封的愚人之王越发卑躬屈膝的把头低了下去——明明只要他乐意，他那强壮的胳膊完全能把他面前这教士撕成碎片，这一点大家都毫不怀疑。  
他们眼睁睁的看着这黑袍教士粗鲁的把卡西莫多从地上拽了起来，又凑近他说了些什么，那丑恶的独眼龙就跟个见了主人的忠犬似的，亦步亦趋的跟在教士身后往广场外面走去。  
见此，黑话王国的那些混子和乞丐们顿时眼神不善的朝教士围了过来，卡西莫多于是恶狠狠的冲上前，棕色的头发倒竖着，胸腔里发出风箱般的轰鸣声，一副仿佛随时会择人而噬的样子，硬是把人群都给吓退了。  
“还真是怪哉！”格兰古瓦看着已经走远的二人，若有所思的低语道，“这丑八怪怎么对我的老师这么老实，他们俩之间难道还有什么关系不成？”  
好奇心驱使着他穿过拥挤的人群，朝二人离开的方向追去。等他的视线中重新出现这两人的身影，教士已经把脸从卡西莫多耳边移了开去，也不知到底说了些什么，格兰古瓦只来得及听见那独眼龙恭顺的回了一句：  
“只要是您吩咐的事，我都会为您去做2。”  
随即他便上前，跟着年长者一起钻进一条漆黑的巷子，很快不见了踪影。  
——不知道是不是错觉，格兰古瓦总觉得这独眼驼子的背影看上去似乎有些落寞。  
他摇了摇头，复又抬眼看了看日头，便暂时撇下了这些乱七八糟的想法，毕竟现在也是时候该找个地方解决晚饭的问题了。  
然而，这近在眼前的现实问题显然没能在他的脑子里盘旋多久，当他无意中看到白天河滩广场上的吉普赛舞女那摇曳的倩影时，浪漫派的那一半便很快在这游吟诗人的头脑里占了上风。  
他一路尾随着这美丽的异邦姑娘——她正和她那只同样漂亮的小山羊一起，在巴黎七拐八弯的石板道上穿行着，脚步轻盈的可比夜风还捉摸不定哩。  
不知不觉间，天色已全然暗下来了，街上也越发冷清，远处有稀疏几盏灯光，穿过行人投射在古老的墙壁上，印下种种嶙峋的、鬼魅般的影子。格兰古瓦一走神的功夫，吉普赛女郎已消失在了下一个街口，紧接着，就听那少女的小山羊突然咩咩的大叫起来。  
他赶忙跑上前去，就见墙角的阴影处有两个鬼鬼祟祟的家伙把可怜的吉普赛姑娘挟制住了，其中一个正捂着她的嘴，眼看就要把她拖进小巷子里。格兰古瓦本想冲过去帮忙，却见动手的那人警觉的转过了身来，借着昏暗的灯光看去，赫然是那不久之前才见过的愚人教皇卡西莫多，他一见对方那张狰狞可怖的脸，吓得立马顿在了原地。  
不曾想那叫佳丽的小羊竟然直直的朝他奔了过来，牟足了力气一口咬住这文弱诗人的裤腿，死命的哀叫着，格兰古瓦咬咬牙，硬着头皮朝外头大喊着求救了一声。  
这声呼救在深夜里显得格外响亮。只见旁边的岔道上突然间冲过来一小队侍卫，为首的戴盔披甲，正是御前侍卫队长菲比斯•德•夏托佩尔，他朝正挟持着吉普赛女郎的卡西莫多怒喝一声，挥剑就朝他刺去，又趁着他躲避的间隙迅捷的把那姑娘拉到了他的马上。  
见此，他手下的侍卫也立刻默契的围住了这两个黑袍的罪犯，其中较高的那个凭借着惊人的巨力勉强抵抗了一阵，把他身后的同伙护的密不透风。  
“快走！”卡西莫多咆哮着，义无反顾的挡在年长者面前，掩护着他向不远处的暗巷口撤去，自己却逐渐陷入困兽之斗，很快遭了逮捕。

1.节选自雨果原著《巴黎圣母院》，有删改  
2.化用自音乐剧巴黎圣母院中卡西莫多的歌词


	2. Chapter 2

在这里，我们暂且不提昨天晚上卡西莫多被捕后，诗人所发生的另一些奇遇；礼拜天一早，当他随着几十个巴黎市民一同从昂巴法庭里出来的时候，已是笑的前仰后合，乐不可支：“这可真是妙啊！”

格兰古瓦刚要离开，就见一个戴着风帽、看上去格外眼熟的人影正急匆匆的朝法庭赶来，他定睛一看，这不正是他那博学的老师克洛德·弗罗洛么！

黑袍的副主教看着几步朝他走过来的游吟诗人，神色顿时变得有些僵硬，但他复又看了一眼已经散场的法庭，还是走上前去和他的这个学生打了个招呼，然后几乎没给对方任何寒暄的机会，就立刻问起了刚才法庭上的审判结果来。

格兰古瓦于是自然而然的和他聊起了法官对卡西莫多的判决，还不忘把庭上的那些乐子绘声绘色的给他老师描述了出来，什么卡西莫多那个聋子根本一句也没理会那位法官的问话啦，“公正”的法官大人还一本正经的让书记官记下他的回答啦之类的一系列荒唐事。

皮埃拉·托特吕。弗罗洛把行刑人的名字记下，按捺下心中的焦急，不时点头应和诗人几句，看上去颇有些心不在焉。

“说起来，”格兰古瓦挑起眉有些不解的打量着副主教，这才发现对方套在外面的斗篷里竟然还穿着做礼拜的长袍，显然是匆匆跑过来的，连衣服都没来得及换，“您打听这些做什么呢？”

副主教没回话，他高傲的抬起下颌，把视线转向了别处，那张苍白的脸上却不禁泛起一抹不自然的红色。

根据法庭的审判，当日上午，卡西莫多便被人五花大绑的拉到河滩广场——广场的木制平台上分立着四根耻辱柱，此时已有不少闲来无事的群众聚集在这刑台下方。等他们看见那圣母院的独眼驼子被人给推搡着反剪住双臂，牢牢的绑在耻辱柱的转盘上面，围观者的数量顿时急剧增多，甚至有些已经迫不及待的叫嚷起来。

行刑官随即拿着鞭子上前，启动了平台底下的轮轴，好叫犯人也跟着转动起来，让广场上的每一个人都能看见他受刑的样子。

皮鞭破空落下的时候敲钟人的肩背剧烈的抽搐了一下，脸色因疼痛而产生了可怖的扭曲，却还是一声不吭的硬挨下来。完全不给他喘息的机会，只见那行刑的刽子手朝地上狠啐了一口唾沫，一鞭接着一鞭如雨点般抽打在他身上。

说来也奇怪，除了那第一下结结实实的打的他皮开肉绽，接下来的鞭刑看着恐怖，把他衣服全都给抽的破烂，实际伤口却并不怎么严重；反倒是顶着正午的烈日，在耻辱柱上示众的这一个钟头，对于已经虚弱不堪的敲钟人来说显得格外难熬。

“水啊！”卡西莫多费力的扯着脖子喊到，汗水几乎浸透了他的头发和衣裳。然而他这声嘶哑的呼喊，不但没能引起丝毫同情，反而是为这群围观者平添了一个笑料。

“给你尝尝这个！”一个老太婆朝他扔了块石头，恶毒的说道，“瞧这耻辱柱上的鬼脸，要等什么时候才能看到你在绞刑架上做鬼脸呀？”

“呸！你这该死的敲钟人！什么时候才会在九泉之下顶着你那大钟呢？1” 

“那可且得等着他那圣母院的养父入了土，看到时候谁还会收留这丑八怪！”

周围的人顿时发出一阵响亮的嘘声，随即全都哄笑起来。而卡西莫多不知是被他们的哪句话刺激到了，那张奇丑的面孔骤然变得格外狰狞，他胳膊上的肌肉隆起，狂怒的挣动着绑缚他的绳索，老旧的轮盘被他震的轧轧作响。

人群似乎有一瞬间的寂静，随即又因这怪物徒劳的挣扎而重新欢腾的闹起来。

绝望、愤怒、仇恨、不甘逐渐汇聚在敲钟人的心里，他眼底的神色越来越阴暗，正在这时，只见那常在广场上跳舞的吉普赛女郎穿过人群，快步走上平台。

卡西莫多本以为她是来报仇的，登时戒备的看向她；没想到，这善心的姑娘却是微微抬起胳膊，将水壶送到了他干裂的唇边。

他一下子愣住了，直直的盯着面前这明明被他绑架、伤害的少女，不知想到了什么，好半晌没有回过神来。

得嘞，这倒是省了他接下的活计。执法官皮埃拉·托特吕本要上前，这会儿看到拿着水壶走上前来的吉普赛少女，干脆抱着手臂站在一旁冷眼旁观。

行刑前曾有位戴风帽的神秘人来找他，当时这位刽子手愣了足得有一刻钟，想都没想到竟会有人为了这个他所遇到过的最丑恶、遭人怨恨的犯人——天知道早上审判卡西莫多的时候有多少人在拍手称快哩——花这么些个埃居去贿赂行刑官。

要知道他这辈子都没见过这么多钱。想着，他忍不住咽了口唾沫，而那位大老爷的要求对他来说也并不是什么难事，无非是让他行刑时不要下狠手，装个样子也就得了，以及——

“一整缸水，全都泼他脸上？”执法官生怕自己听错了似的，又给重复了一遍。

对方点了点头道：“听着，就泼在他脸上，别的地方一滴都不能沾到。”

作为一位对医学方面颇有研究的学者，他当然知道在这种情况下，若是卡西莫多的伤口沾上水会出现多么糟糕的症状。

而此时，行刑人眼中的这位神秘来客，即我们的弗罗洛副主教，正站在离广场不远处的圣母像下，阳光所照不到的阴影处，神色紧绷的观望着平台上发生的一切。 

早在行刑人的鞭子挨在卡西莫多身上的那一刻，他就已经忍不住攥紧了自己的拳头。

那都是我的罪行，那是为我准备的耻辱柱2。

当他第一次透过圣母院的窗子看到在广场上跳舞的吉普赛女郎时，阳光下少女那光彩夺目的裙摆，那旋转着的、至臻至美的形体，就瞬间随着鼓点一齐敲响在他沉寂已久的心脏上。欲望越是压抑，往往就越是疯狂。或许从那时开始，地狱的火焰就已悄然在他身后点燃了。

身为神父，却迷恋一个女人3。他是有多自私，才会拉上全心信赖他的养子，和他一同犯下这如此肮脏的罪过？

……是我让他这么做的。而我分明知道，他从来就不会拒绝我。

然而此刻，不得不说的是，弗罗洛除了眼睁睁的看着卡西莫多替他承受这些本该属于他的刑罚之外，什么都做不了——且不说今早诗人那充满怀疑的眼神，从他来到广场上，便早已敏锐的发现，他们昨晚所遇到的那位侍卫长，正率领着巡逻队在这一带附近有意无意的徘徊着。

副主教于是就看见吉普赛女郎把乌黑的长发拢到身后，露出那张美丽动人的脸庞，踮起脚把水递到卡西莫多的唇边。那一瞬间，他感到一股无处发泄的怒火涌上他的心口。

更让他无所适从的是，他甚至都分不清这怒火究竟是针对谁的——对卡西莫多，对艾丝美拉达，亦或是对他自己。

这天的晚些时候，倒是发生了件稀罕事。副主教的弟弟，磨坊的约翰·弗罗洛听说了卡西莫多的遭遇，便来找他去酒馆消遣，权当慰问他这个平日里没少帮他背锅的好伙计了。

要说以往，约翰倒是来找过敲钟人，正好被弗罗洛看到，黑着脸把他养子拉了回去，又反复叮嘱他不要跟着约翰去这些地方，久而久之，约翰便直接和马歇尔·德·贡德洛里埃——贡德洛里埃家的旁支公子，也是巴黎有名的纨绔子弟——两人一起出去浪了。

卡西莫多顾虑着他养父的身份，可是经历了这两天以来，尤其是今早河滩广场上发生的事，他心里又有了一种莫名的念头，让他很想不顾弗罗洛的叮嘱，顺从自己的好奇心跟着约翰去酒馆看看。

最终他犹豫了一会，还是跟着约翰出去了。一路上，约翰都热情的跟他介绍着爱之谷酒馆的各色美人，随即他想到，他旁边这个大个子成天和克洛德呆在一起，不得不整日闷在圣母院里，恐怕还从来没接触过女人，又不禁冲他揶揄道：“给你找个……最辣的妞儿！好好开开荤！”他说着像是把自己逗乐了，哈哈笑着拍了拍卡西莫多的胳膊。

酒馆里热闹极了，在这最为鱼龙混杂的地方，甭管在外面什么身份的人，来了爱之谷也都成了酒鬼、赌徒或是嫖客，有些急色的甚至在大厅里就直接掀开了妓女们的裙子，卡西莫多这个往常总被人所瞩目的钟楼怪人，到了这里却反而没有那么惹眼了。

不过，卡西莫多这副格格不入的样子——他还真只是来看看的，进来没多久便找了个角落默不作声的坐了下来——倒是吸引了一位异国青年的注意，那是位衣着颇为考究的先生，操着一口带点口音的法语，言谈举止很是潇洒不羁。如果说卡西莫多是没人搭理，那么他估计就是赶走了所有搭理他的人，只见他盯着这丑陋的独眼驼子看了一会儿，竟然兴致勃勃的和他打了个招呼：“嘿！大个子！”

卡西莫多就见酒馆的另一头有人朝他招了招手好像说了句什么，可他离得远，周围又实在嘈杂，他什么都听不清，便扭头看了他一眼没说话。

“不是我说，”这人大步走到他旁边，随意的把手搭在了他身后的椅背上，“这爱之谷的酒可当真不错。你来这儿做什么呢？”

这回卡西莫多倒是看清了他的唇语，他顿了一下，还是回答道：“我跟约翰来这里逛逛。”

“约翰？”青年人顺着卡西莫多的视线看过去，可不就是酒馆正中的长桌上站着的那个惹眼的金发小子，看上去很是年轻，却俨然成了这群酒鬼的领头，此时正穿着老厨娘的旧围裙和旁人一起手舞足蹈的表演着什么。

他看了看卡西莫多又瞅了一眼不远处的约翰，颇为感兴趣的问道：“怎么，你和他？容我冒昧，你们怎么认识的？”

随便谁也会觉得这个人的好奇心太旺盛了些，况且我们不得不说，在巴黎，旁的人可不会对几近陌生的人问出这种问题。

卡西莫多不禁皱了皱眉，盯着面前这人没说话，对方倒是坦荡荡的坐了下来，任由他打量，这个难得的第一次见面就对他毫无偏见的人——要知道，除了他养父克洛德，就连约翰一开始也是对他避如蛇蝎。卡西莫多想着，过了好一会儿，他像是确定了这人没什么恶意，这才告诉了对方约翰和他养父的关系。

听言，这异国先生不置可否的耸耸肩没再搭话。他大口大口灌着酒，嘴里还喃喃的念叨着什么“销金窟”“可行行好”之类的字眼，最后似乎是实在闲的无聊，干脆开始看向约翰那几个酒鬼的滑稽表演了。

好巧不巧的，此时约翰正端着一副不伦不类的架子模仿着弗罗洛布教的神态：“瞧着我那主教哥哥……”

青年人挑了挑眉，眼中若有所思的神色一闪而过。

在周围一圈人的起哄声中，约翰笑得越发得意忘形，一大杯麦子酒被他咕咚咚灌下去，倾泻下来的酒水弄得他连发尾都湿漉漉的。

“怪了！你怎么不管管他？”青年忍不住朝着约翰的方向示意了一下。

卡西莫多无声的摇了摇头，用那沙哑的嗓子说道：“我为什么要这么做？他喜欢这样。”

这话倒是让青年眼前一亮，意味深长的笑了出来，一本正经的做了个自我介绍：“我是克里斯托弗•哥伦布。”

这边两人就这么互相认识了，这位哥伦布先生看上去对他的态度确实很友善，他还告诉卡西莫多他下榻的地方，邀请他日后过来找他。

而另一边，眼看着约翰已经在周围人的哄笑声中把自己喝到了桌子下面去，卡西莫多这才和他身旁这刚结识的异国青年打了个招呼，默默的起身架着醉的站都站不稳的约翰走了出去。

关于约翰，你可以说他一事无成，整天靠着他兄长克洛德的供养混日子，但是不可否认的，他确实有一种独特的人格魅力，让他在不同阶层的圈子里都能混的很开。

卡西莫多其实是嫉妒他的。他并非什么都不懂的痴儿。他又丑又聋，但头脑清楚，他甚至隐隐有种感觉，他觉得自己看问题比这里的绝大部分人都要透彻。

他偶尔也会接触到街上、广场上来来往往的人们，而这每每让他感到自己是如此格格不入。像是有什么无形的、类似于禁锢的东西牢牢的困在他们周围，里面的人对此毫无所觉，而他也只能茫然的在外面站着。

……假使他不是这么丑，这么残缺的话，他一定可以做得比约翰更好。然而事实是，在巴黎，或者说在整个欧罗巴，这样的他都根本不可能找到任何一份体面的工作。

假使他是约翰的话，他是绝不会让他失望的。卡西莫多想到他的养父，每当约翰来找他要钱的时候，他看着他弟弟的背影，而他看着他的，那种深深的疲惫和担忧，他读得懂。他之所以会和约翰相熟，若说和弗罗洛没有关系，那是没可能的，且不论他们后来关系如何，起初他却是实实在在的抱着一种，混合了想要让他能够省心一点，想要看看他这么爱护的家人是什么样子的，等等诸如此类的复杂态度。

卡西莫多嫉妒约翰。嫉妒他什么都不用做，就能得到他怎么也得不到的东西——那就是克洛德•弗罗洛的爱。

两人从城外酒馆回来的时候已经将近午夜，宵禁的时间早就过了。

城里的街道上静极了，只能听见约翰扶着墙呕吐的声音，看来他今天是真的被那些酒鬼们灌了不少酒。

卡西莫多也只好跟着停下来。等着约翰的过程中，他们旁边的小巷子里面，似乎隐约传来了一阵断断续续的呻吟声。

他听不太清，约翰倒是脸色有些古怪，他开始更狠的呕着，快要把胃液也吐出来，只想赶紧离开。卡西莫多于是无意识的转头朝巷子里看了一眼，就这一眼，他的眼神一下子顿住了。

那是两个男人，一个抵着墙壁，另一个紧贴在他身上耸动着，下半身掩藏在黑暗中看不清楚，但两人的影子几乎完全交叠在了一起。

不知道为什么，他没有在看见的第一时间移开视线——虽然他已经隐隐意识到了，这两个男人正在做的事。

1、2. 化用自雨果原著《巴黎圣母院》，有删改

3.音乐剧巴黎圣母院中副主教的歌词


	3. Chapter 3

这些日子以来，敲钟人似乎对圣母院里大大小小的钟丧失了以往的热情。人们发现，那些从不缺席的早祷钟、晚祷钟，举行弥撒、婚礼和洗礼时抑扬顿挫的钟声，都仿佛逐渐湮灭在了越发沉寂的圣母院教堂上空。   
此刻，卡西莫多正顺着钟楼螺旋形的楼梯向上攀爬，与那庞大的身形相比，他的动作显现出一种与之毫不相符的灵活。   
他感到一种说不出的忧虑。几个月前，曾有两个行踪诡秘、风帽遮脸的男人来拜访他养父，他们走后，弗罗洛用一种他完全看不懂的复杂目光凝视着这偌大的圣母院教堂，一个人静静的在原地伫立了将近一个钟头的时间。从那以后，这二人，多数时间只是其中较高挑的那个，又接连到访过几次，或许更多——无一例外的，每次副主教都会想办法支开他，而卡西莫多没法不承认的是，在送走他们之后，他养父似乎显得一次比一次更加沉重和疲惫。   
一眨眼的功夫，敲钟人就爬上了钟楼顶上的平台，这里的地势居高临下，可以将整座巴黎城的景观一览无余。他无意间向广场的方向望去，就看到那日来到耻辱柱旁边喂给他水喝的吉普赛女郎，正牵着她的小山羊绘声绘色的表演着什么。   
对于他来说，这位名叫艾丝美拉达的少女所给予他的东西，其价值远远不止于馈赠给烈日下苦苦挣扎的受刑者的那一滴甘霖。   
那天的情景深深的印在了他脑海里，当吉普赛姑娘朝他伸出援手的那一刻，那些从出生起就环绕在他周围，延续了将近二十年的仇恨和恶意，几乎瞬间就被女郎的一双纤纤素手撕开了一道难以忽视的口子，不大，却足以让他清晰的看到这浓重的黑暗之外那不一样的颜色，更是也让他猛然的看到，身处其中，已经快要染上和周围同样颜色的自己。   
卡西莫多有些失神的望着吉普赛女郎那鲜活明亮的笑脸，不觉陷入了沉思。   
当他觉察到身后有人不紧不慢的朝他走近——不用回头，敲钟人立马就意识到了这是他养父，他一下子回过神来，这才注意到刚刚的表演已经结束了，漂亮的异邦姑娘收起排放在地上的卡片，转身朝簇拥着她的人群中走去，身后的裙摆和长发随着她的动作掀起一个格外优美的弧度。   
不由自主的，他想到不久之前的某一天清晨，他看见他养父站在北面钟楼的楼梯门道里——从这座钟楼可以看得见河滩广场——望着那跳舞的吉普赛姑娘。   
温暖的阳光透过圣母院的花瓣格子窗洒在弗罗洛的侧脸上，那张在他的记忆里永远都会被阳光所柔和的轮廓，那一刻却笼罩着一种异常的阴沉。   
那是一种怎样的目光呢？   
大概只在私下里，有时候，他养父那双单薄的、颜色浅淡的嘴唇会矜持的向上扬起，于是颧骨下方瘦的略微凹陷的面颊也终于被带动着填充上了一点腮肉。他的眼尾是微微下垂的，很容易给人一种无害的错觉，虽然副主教平日里的气势掩盖了样貌上天生的柔软，但当他笑起来的时候，眉头就会舒展开来，眼角随之荡起一点细纹，显得无比温柔而……迷人。   
敲钟人试图用自己贫瘠的词汇去描述那种美，然后他想到了这个词，他心里一惊，为这个想法而感到惴惴不安——这个词是他从爱之谷酒馆的客人嘴里听到的，是用来评价什么人的也就不言而喻。他发誓他绝对没有一点不敬的意思，但是上帝啊，原谅他这么想，用这个词来形容他养父……真的，再合适不过了。   
或许这世上只有卡西莫多知道他养父笑起来有多好看，特别是当年长者恰好看着他，那双深邃的绿眼睛微弯，对他毫不设防的勾起嘴角的时候，敲钟人觉得自己的心脏跳动的简直比他的大钟玛丽都还要震耳欲聋。   
却说副主教送走雅克医生和那位尊贵的杜朗若先生之后，思绪仍是不免停留在对方谈论的那位“我们所共同熟悉的朋友”身上，脚下却无意识的朝着他养子先前被他支走的方向走了过去。   
纵然是出于各种迥乎不同的缘由，但弗罗洛与卡西莫多同样热爱着眼前这座巍峨瑰丽的建筑，这是毋庸置疑的；也正因如此，纵然圣母院难以给予他情感上的安慰——她毕竟无法像是被卡西莫多无比赤诚的视作生母一般被这位教士以如此感性的方式对待——也足以能够令他放松的揉着额角，露出一副难掩的疲态来。   
副主教顺着钟楼里螺旋形的楼梯拾阶而上，不意外的在楼顶的平台上发现了他的养子。对方正微弓着那畸形的背，靠在平台边缘的围栏上聚精会神的看着什么，凶恶的脸上散发出一种不可思议的柔和。   
他不禁感到一丝奇怪，便悄无声息的停在他养子旁边，向着他视线的落点看去，下一秒，人群中吉普赛女郎那窈窕的身影映入他的眼帘。弗罗洛的脸上顿时出现了一丝僵硬的裂痕，愕然的神情凝固在那大理石般的面庞表面，更深处却是无从探究，坚硬刻板如一尊失败的雕像，一件连初学的工匠都会嫌弃的残次品。   
“主人。”刚刚还搁在心里反反复复的想着的人现在就到了自己的身边，卡西莫多却迅速的低下了头，看都不敢看他面前的副主教一眼，完全出于一种莫名的思绪的，直愣愣的盯着对方黑色的袍角出神。   
气氛一时变得有些微妙，就在敲钟人准备仰起头，出声打破沉默的当口，就见他面前这片袍角的主人绷直了脊背，转过身不发一言的大步离开了——可能连弗罗洛自己都未曾发现，不知从何时起，多数情况下，他并不会在他的敲钟人面前隐藏起自己真正的情绪（就像他一直所做的那样），尽管那其中的某些想法可能与他一直以来所持的身份相悖。   
我们尽可以把这解读为上位者对于一个不管从智慧、阅历、情感，亦或是权势地位等方方面面均处于他掌控之中的下位者的不设防，而从另一种层面上来看，这又何尝不是副主教给予他养子的信任？   
与之相对的，不知是由于先天的迟钝还是后天的隔离，孤僻的敲钟人对于旁人的情绪变化总是不那么敏感的，只除了一个人，那就是他的养父克洛德•弗罗洛。朝夕的相处早已使他把弗罗洛那些不为人知的、甚至可能连他本人都没意识到的行为习惯深深的刻进了脑子里。   
而此刻，很显然，在他面前，弗罗洛如果这么用力的朝他甩起教士袍的下摆，只能说明一件事：他生气了。   
卡西莫多不知所措的睁大了眼睛，原本因为他养父特意过来找他而雀跃不已的心情一下子低落起来。

于是1482年的圣厄斯塔舍纪念日那天，一早，卡西莫多就跑去了韦德莱街，那里位于巴黎老城区，过去曾是总督府所在的地方，现在则被他们市长用来招待那些有一定地位和体面、却不怎么受欢迎的外宾。   
克里斯托弗·哥伦布现在就住在那儿，这倒是自小酒馆一别之后他首次前去拜访。   
说来两人也是有缘，此前哥伦布无意中闯入奇迹宫廷，差点在这流浪者的聚集地送了性命，还多亏了敲钟人的搭救才得以全身而退；而他毫无偏见的、发自内心的感激，也让从来没有得到过他人谢意的卡西莫多对他留下了极为深刻的印象。   
眼下，这位来自意大利的冒险家对他的到来表现出了热情的欢迎——他显然是位非常健谈的绅士，尤其在他对对方抱有好感的前提下，卡西莫多算得上毫无戒心的道出了自己这段时间的苦闷。哥伦布这才知道卡西莫多竟然是那位学识渊博、声名远播的副主教堂·克洛德·弗罗洛的养子。   
“我想你还是不要打听这些的为好。”他生活的环境可与卡西莫多全然不同，自然从这三言两语中听出了些不同寻常的东西，“坦白说，这大抵不是你该知道的事情，而且听上去你的主教大人也并不想让你牵扯进来。”   
话题到这里就渐渐有些进行不下去了，不过哥伦布确实有的是办法让这场谈话的气氛不会就此冷掉，于是在他的刻意引导下，两人又聊了些他的海上冒险故事，以及这些年他在各国游历的经历，对此，卡西莫多也表现出了非常大的兴趣。   
“我觉得这个主意很棒，不过，你为什么不从家乡出发呢？我记得热内亚的海湾离你画出的这条航线还要更近些？”这是卡西莫多从他养父的地图上看来的，虽然自他十四岁耳聋之后，便越发把自己封闭在圣母院里沉默起来，弗罗洛倒是从来没有放弃过对他的教导。   
在他学会读唇语之前，他养父总是一遍遍的给他指着书上的、地图上的各种内容，让他学着他的嘴型念出来，而因为他的耳朵并没有完全坏掉，弗罗洛每次教他的时候，他们往往凑得很近，这样他至少能听清他的吐字和音节。惭愧的说，他之所以没有这么快的学会唇语，可能有很大一部分原因，非常隐蔽的原因——是因为他喜欢他养父像这样凑在他耳边对他说话。这可以说是他和他严谨守礼的养父距离最近的时刻，而他很喜欢这种亲密的感觉。   
敲钟人回忆着当时的情景，不知从什么时候开始，他就隐隐觉得，这个把他一手养大的男人看上去离他这样近，实际却是那么遥不可及。他总是难以理解他在想些什么，而那悠远的目光，又穿透了桌上的羊皮纸望向了什么不知名的地方。他试图去靠近，他不甘被排除在某些看不见的屏障之外，有什么想法从他的脑中一闪而过，他还来不及细想，哥伦布的声音让他一下子回过了神。   
“哦是的，你说的没错。”哥伦布看上去有些惊讶，似乎没想到一个教堂的敲钟人能有这么广博的学识，“不过你得知道，在热内亚，要让国王或者贵族们愿意打开他们的钱袋资助你，还不如指望你能自己划着小船横渡大西洋哩。”   
这位年轻的、雄心勃勃的意大利人大笑着，在他身上几乎很难找到那种属于上层阶级的傲慢和涵养，这个闻名全欧洲的航海家——可能现在还没有如此出名——此时没有一点贵族的架子。   
不凑巧的，也正是在这一天，约翰又一次花光了他身上的钱，厚着脸皮来找他的副主教哥哥了。这本是稀松平常的事，克洛德一如往常的板起脸训斥了他一顿，他又期期艾艾的和他的好哥哥认错，说了一大堆的俏皮话才终于让他的脸色好看了些；不过这次确是托了两个鬼鬼祟祟的、风帽遮脸的神秘访客的福——那二人来敲门的时候他已经来不及出去了，克洛德情急之下把他藏进了壁炉里，事后更是只想赶紧打发了他，这才让他最后成功的讨得了钱袋来。   
天知道他们仨打的是什么哑谜——约翰窝在那全是炉灰的破壁炉里听了个全程，也只隐约弄明白那个叫杜朗若的老头似乎是来找他哥要什么东西的，听这老头子说话的语气简直比他们托尔希神学院里那些老学究还让人一头雾水。   
眼下，他兴高采烈的出了钟楼，却无意中在贡德洛里埃府邸门口碰上了他的好伙计菲比斯，这漂亮的侍卫队长披着件半旧斗篷，不知是为了防寒还是掩盖自己身上的服装，揽着约翰的肩膀便和他炫耀起了自己今晚上和那埃及小妞的约会，不曾想两人的对话被站在回廊边的副主教听了个正着。


	4. Chapter 4

今天晚上可着实把圣马歇尔桥头的娼妇婆子给气坏了，她这是做了个什么亏本买卖哟。

她这处房子就建在桥头，塞纳河的北段终年打这儿旁边流过，说不上风景独具，但由于位置偏僻，不少见不得人的勾当——您知道的，诸如什么小情侣的私会啊，成家的男人搂着流莺来偷情啦——都在此处发生。

菲比斯•夏托佩尔老爷可是她这儿的熟客了。一如往常的，她收了钱，领着他和那个格外眼生的褐皮小妞儿上了楼，话说这姑娘生的可真是标致的过分。

这都不提了，没过多一会儿她就听那姑娘尖叫了一声，随即响起一声重物落地的巨响，等她匆忙赶过去的时候，那可怜的菲比斯队长已经人事不知的倒在地上，而姑娘衣衫不整的呆坐在床头，愣怔怔的念叨着什么，对她的问话理都不理。

老婆子顾不得满地的鲜血，立即顺着那大开的窗户朝下看去，就见不远处的塞纳河上有个教士打扮的男人正游动着，身影飘忽，很快便渡到对岸消失在了黑沉的夜色里。她浑身一个激灵，瞬间想起了那塞纳河上关于野僧的传说来。

此刻，那教士打扮的男人，即我们的克洛德•弗罗洛副主教，正浑身颤抖的从圣母院的后门处潜了进来，手足无措的擦着自己的手——那上面其实早已被冰冷的河水冲刷干净了，可他仍错觉自己手上染满了侍卫队长的鲜血。他擦了一遍又一遍，仿佛擦掉这些就能掩盖他杀人的罪行一般，眼前却又有源源不断的血红色从指尖冒了出来。

他精神恍惚的跪倒在地上，发狂般的撕扯着身上浸透了鲜血的黑袍，那敲钟人给他的、用来随时呼唤他的铃铛1却不巧从他袍内的暗袋中掉了出来，坠在地上发出一声清脆的响声，在暗夜里显得格外分明。

下一秒，副主教就听见他养子特有的、格外沉重的脚步声传来。

副主教全身一僵，手脚发凉的撑起身体，踉踉跄跄的朝通往他暗室的钟楼奔去；却在即将登上楼梯的前一刻，被喘着粗气冲过来的敲钟人阻住了脚步。

他一早知道，若论攀登圣母院那高耸入云的钟楼，那些螺旋形的楼梯，亦或是教堂表面凹凸不平的雕刻物，任谁的速度都快不过他的养子。

“我没事，”弗罗洛强自压下略微颤抖的声线，用一种与往常一般无二的语气对他说道，“你回……”

几个字还没说完就被径直冲到他面前的卡西莫多打断，他徒劳的向后退了几步，最终退无可退的被他养子逼到了墙边。

卡西莫多几乎完全被他养父身上那股浓烈的血腥味弄得慌了神，哪里还能注意到他说了什么。他不管不顾的把年长者按在了墙上，一脸恐慌的把他浑身上下都打量了一遍，却发现对方的身上没有一点伤口，连衣服上都看不出一点缺损——一个令他不敢置信的猜测顷刻间被摆在了他面前。

他一下子顿在原地，握在副主教肩膀上的手掌，因为过于震惊而不由自主的滑落了下来。

“……”敲钟人愣愣的看着他面前的人，张了张嘴却没能发出任何声音。

弗罗洛的脸色越发惨白，空洞的目光落在他面前的养子身上，又仿佛已经穿过了他佝偻的背，望向他身后空荡荡的圣母院教堂，那夜色中沉眠着的一片漆黑的深渊里。

他悄无声息的垂下眼帘。无人可见，在被那排长睫所遮盖的阴影下，灰败的神色已渐渐蓄满了他的眼底，直至连最后的一点光芒都被吞噬殆尽。

蔓延在这对主仆之间的、令人窒息的沉默不知维持了多久，黑袍的教士终于像是被惊醒了一般，一把推开了仍然一动不动的呆立在他面前的敲钟人，转身跌跌撞撞的向钟楼的楼梯门道里走去。

与此同时，卡西莫多看着年长者快要消失在他面前的背影，几乎是凭着直觉，他快步追了上去，赶在那漆黑的袍角彻底溶于黑暗中之前，想也没想的拉住了他养父垂在斗篷外面的手。

副主教的身形一滞，像是被拉住他的那只手的温度烫伤了似的，禁不住的瑟缩了一下，挣扎着想要把手抽出去，却被对方越发用力的握进了那粗糙而温暖的掌心里。

他冷的像冰。敲钟人下意识的紧了紧那只欲要从他手中抽离的冰冷手掌，直到此刻他才发现，他养父身上的长袍完全被水沾湿了，在初春的夜晚的寒风中，他整个人都在微微的发着抖。

于是背对着他的副主教就感到卡西莫多朝他伸出手，飞快的把他那一身湿透的衣服扯了下来，只余一件内袍勉强蔽体，单薄的布料因为吸了水分而紧贴在他身上。他动也不动的任由他养子动作，却在感受到对方那温热的躯体缓缓凑近他的时候，心里没来由的泛起一丝紧张。

——这很奇怪，他明明知道他养子是根本不会伤害他的。

是的，哪怕在这样的情况下，弗罗洛仍然无比的确定着这一点，尽管连他自己也不知道为什么——似乎在两人之间，存在一种旁人所无法理解的联系，一种长久以来，已发展为超越了主仆的、甚至连忠犬对其主人的感情都难以望其项背的联系；让副主教能够毫无缘由的信任他的养子，也让他的养子能够毫无缘由的遵从他的副主教。

“您能告诉我，”不知何时，卡西莫多已把他匆忙套上的衣服脱了下来，轻轻的搭在年长者的肩上，“到底发生了什么事吗？”

落在肩头的衣服上犹带着敲钟人的体温，弗罗洛原本是打算闭口不言的，此刻心中却不禁泛起一丝犹豫，他听着身后那早已熟悉的、属于他养子的平稳而有力的呼吸声，良久，终是开口说起了今晚发生的事。这像是一个开关，从他吐出第一个音节开始，那后面的一切似乎也就顺理成章、无可阻止了。

这一晚所发生的一切对于他来说都太超过了。在此之前，这位心思深沉的教士从未在谁面前如此剖露过自己的心思——直到他把今晚的一切都诉诸于他背后这个人的时候，那被不知名的冲动所控制的发条才终于像是随着这宣泄而出的激情而停止了转动，他眼眶发烫，大脑一片空白，过多的情感在他眼前聚成了一层湿热的薄膜。

他甚至在某一刻，非常短暂的一刻，恶毒的希望着他养子的耳朵再坏一点，最好能够听不见他在讲什么——他简直感到惊讶了，在这种时刻他竟能冷静的从自己这具杀人者的身体中抽离出来——虽然没有明确的揭明，可他那些肮脏的、背弃了他本该恪守的一切的罪行就在那些断续的句子中隐含着。

瞧瞧吧，克洛德•弗罗洛，你简直已经堕落到骨子里了。他因为这强烈的自我厌恶而痉挛般的抽搐了一下，喉间涌上一股深入骨髓的恶心感；从下午起，副主教就被吉普赛女郎和侍卫队长的约会而牵了心神，滴水未进，此时眼前骤然一片晕眩，让他身形忍不住晃了晃，勉力强撑着才没有倒下去。

几乎是同时，卡西莫多就立即凑上前来撑住了年长者的身体，赤裸的胸膛无意识的紧挨着他的脊背。隔着一层薄薄的内袍，温热的体温毫无阻碍的传导到他身上，从未跟人如此亲密接触过的副主教顿时有些不自在的转过身，借此向后退了几步。

敲钟人的目光微不可见的黯了黯。他默不作声的收回了手臂，复又看向他面前的男人——借着一点微弱的月光，他没有错过他养父那双湿润泛红的眼睛，此刻，弗罗洛从未现于人前的、前所未有的脆弱，全都毫无保留的向他展露了出来。

他的心脏砰砰直跳，伴随着这强烈的几乎要跳出胸腔的悸动，嫉妒的虫豸也悄然钻入他心头疯狂的噬咬。

——艾斯美拉达，又是艾斯美拉达。您为什么就是看不见站在您身后的这个可怜人呐？

卡西莫多从没有一刻像现在这样确定他对他养父的感情。

他无声的望着年长者被冻的青紫的唇瓣，一瞬间，所有纷杂的念头似乎都从他的脑海中消失了，只剩下——

我想抱他，想捂热那双唇。

敲钟人的手徒劳的在空气中抓握了一下，复又克制的紧握成拳。

最终，他还是沉默着跪在了地上，小心翼翼的执起他养父苍白修长的手，在那冰冷的指尖落下极轻的一吻。

……

那天晚上，弗罗洛显然彻夜未眠，然而他的敲钟人也睡得并不安稳。

卡西莫多做了一个梦。

醒来的时候，巨大的罪恶感几乎要把他淹没，他紧紧的攥住身下那块湿冷的布料，却忍不住想起了梦里他养父滴落在他手背上的灼热泪滴。

1\. 卡西莫多的铃铛：其实相当于原著中他给艾丝美拉达的哨子，然而不知怎的这个哨子一直被我记成了铃铛（为我的老年痴呆忏悔），等发现的时候这篇文我已经快码完了，于是这里为了剧情顺当就还是写成铃铛了。


	5. Chapter 5

你到底看上我哪点了？我改还不行吗？

艾丝美拉达无助的蜷缩在囚室的角落里，默默的听着黑袍教士向她诉说的爱意，心中一片茫然。

她明早就要被绞死了。

自从被指控刺杀御前侍卫队长菲比斯开始，吉普赛女郎便被命运攥住了脚踝，一路拖拽着前进。要知道这姑娘原本是生活得多么自在，也从没吃过什么苦头——正如那对她施以酷刑的刑官所说，这双用来跳舞的无瑕纤足——原本是要迈着旋转着、不停息的脚步载歌载舞，此时却被人生生逼向了绝路。

“我用我熟悉的一切灵丹妙药来治疗自己，诸如修道院、祭坛、读书……可惜，在这通向地狱的斜坡上，怎么可能刹住不往下滑呢？”

“我原以为继续或者中断，完全取决于我。”弗罗洛迫不得已的停顿了一下，痛苦的喘了口气，“咳，但是罪恶的思想是无法清除的，非要成为事实不可——正是在我自以为万能的地方，命运却远比我更强大！1”

昏暗的地牢里，唯一的光源来自于副主教手里的油灯，此时他紧靠在铁质的栏杆上，苍白削瘦的脸在灯火的映照下看上去简直堪比厉鬼。也正因此，哪怕他此时分明是近乎卑微的跪伏在这埃及少女面前，可被求爱的对象却被他那狰狞的表情和疯魔一般的动作骇得一动都不敢动。

——但凡艾丝美拉达有机会了解她面前这个人，总该知道对于一个能把自己和心上人比作蜘蛛和苍蝇2的男人，难道还指望他追求女士的手段像我们流连花丛、来去自如的菲比斯队长一样吗？

那是不可能的，这辈子都不可能的。

她一个字儿也听不进去，哪怕副主教已经开始哀求她和他一起逃走了，对方歇斯底里的恐慌却反而让她冷静了下来，这天真的姑娘仍是挂念着她的队长的安危，现在她快死了，可她的爱情还没有。

“我的菲比斯怎么样了？”念出这个名字似乎让她恢复了些力气，艾丝美拉达站起身来眼睛眨也不眨的瞪着不远处的教士。

这下弗罗洛几乎是噎住了，他蓦的抬起头看向埃及女郎，目光又是狂怒又是绝望：“他死了！我告诉你，他死了！”

“哦！我的菲比斯！”艾丝美拉达眼看着这邪恶的教士打开了牢门，不怀好意的朝她逼近，深吸了一口气狠狠的握紧了拳头。

同归于尽吧！

不等副主教的手臂碰到她的衣角，他的后脑瞬间遭遇了后方的重重一击，当即眼前一黑，来不及发出一丝声响便倒在了地上。

是克洛潘·特鲁伊甫带着人来救她了。

艾丝美拉达激动的几乎要哭出来，她立刻扑上去给这于她亦兄亦父的黑话王国首领一个大大的拥抱。

克洛潘安慰的拍了拍她的背。他敢肯定，他妹子一定想不到，他们能进来还多亏了那个丑陋的卡西莫多帮忙——这独眼驼子用他庞大笨拙的身体徒手攀登上监狱的大门，以一种不可思议的灵巧和力量。

恰在这时，埃及少女看着卡西莫多匆忙的朝他们奔了过来，一瘸一拐的动作和那凶神恶煞的神情登时让她下意识的往旁边挪了一步，下一秒，他一把推开了站在门口的兄妹俩直直的迈入了牢房内。

黑袍的副主教脸色苍白的倒在地上，昏迷不醒，额角还沾着一丝血迹，卡西莫多见了，顿时咆哮一声冲上前，小心翼翼的把他从地上扶了起来。

“抱歉，”克洛潘看了一眼被他打伤的弗罗洛有些欲言又止，天知道让他和这些该死的巴黎人道歉有多么困难，“他刚刚想占我妹子便宜。”

卡西莫多的身形徒然顿住，像是一架庞大笨重的机器突然出了故障，一下停止了运转。

不过片刻功夫，外面传来的喧闹声让他骤然回神。他忙用他笨拙的舌头和他们解释着，不时用手势比划自己的意思——他的声音粗噶，喑哑难辨，让人很不愿意听那刺耳的声音，只有他养父一直都能和他如常交流。

克洛潘朝他点了点头，心里着实好一番惊叹，这位敲钟人的脑子可不像他的身体那般笨重，若不是亲身经历，谁敢相信这让旁人鄙夷退避的大块头能想出这般主意呢？

他复又转头和他妹妹对视一眼，在两人高度的默契下，吉普斯女郎会意的跟在了敲钟人身边。见此，黑话王国的首领随即唤来不远处的一个秃头乞丐，迅速的吩咐了他几句。

而卡西莫多朝他旁边的埃及少女做了个跟上的手势，便径直蹲下身，打横抱起副主教，向监狱外面走去。

从中世纪到路易十二时代，法国的每一座城市都有避难所。在苦刑犯的心里，这些圣所就好比屹立在城市的野蛮司法之上的奇迹岛屿，而在巴黎圣母院，这间避难所就建在拱扶垛下方的顶楼上3。

艾丝美拉达跟着驼背的敲钟人拾级而上，他们先是上到卡西莫多居住的钟楼。卡西莫多单手抱着怀里昏迷的副主教，轻松的好似不是在托举一个成年男人的重量似的，用另一只手推开门把他怀里的男人放到了床上，动作轻柔的像是对待一件珍贵的艺术品，生怕他稍微使一点力气，就会把他碾碎一般。

被忽视的吉普赛女郎拘谨的站在门口，不时朝他们看上一眼，正瞧见背对着她的敲钟人轻轻的解下教士的斗篷和外披，把手伸进了他的袍子里去，这下她赶紧撇过头移开了视线。

她不禁回想起之前在囚牢门口被这个可怕的大个子的力气推得差点摔倒，和现在他对待这邪恶教士的态度截然不同，心里顿时产生了一种有些奇怪的感觉。

不待她细想，耳边突然传来一阵清脆的铃声，却见卡西莫多往怀里塞了袋什么东西，然后把他手上拿着的小铃铛递给了她——他本不想把这特制的铃铛给这埃及姑娘，这是他为他养父做的，以防出了什么变故，他无法及时赶到；可现在这种情况下，在这偌大的教堂里孤苦无依的艾丝美拉达显然比他养父更需要它。

紧跟着，他好像犹豫了一下，转身把门给锁上了——实际在此之前，敲钟人从未锁过自己这间屋子，但他不敢冒险，毕竟他养父不知什么时候醒过来，而这埃及女郎现在又恰好呆在这儿。想着，他把艾丝美拉达带到了圣母院那间避难的小屋里，说今天晚些时候会给她带些衣服、被褥和食物，又格外叮嘱她千万不要从教堂走出去，随后便离开了。

他走后没多久，弗罗洛就头痛欲裂的从床上坐了起来。看外面的天色，行刑的时间准已经到了，他面色苍白，魂不附体，几乎凭着本能的撑起自己的身体就想向外头冲，或许他该跑到圣米歇尔桥上去，看那埃及女郎是不是被绞死了，想到这个场景让他整个人面色扭曲，他又疯了似的把身体撞向了大门，可那门却纹丝不动。

他被锁在了他养子的房间里。这件事十足诡异，若副主教能稍微动一动他聪明的脑子，可能就会马上意识到一些情况，但他现在完全没空去考虑这些——尤其是当他奔向窗边，看到了卫生监狱4燃起的大火时。

刺目的火光快要把他的眼睛灼伤，惨烈的景象逐渐在他眼前模糊，燃烧的火焰最终汇成了吉普赛女郎火红色的裙摆。那可怜的、如此鲜活的生命就这样因为他肮脏的欲望而被害死了，弗罗洛浑身颤抖，心神俱震，胃里传来一阵沉甸甸的压力，迫得他几乎喘不过气来。

如果说此前他还抱着一丝盲目的幻想，若她不是吉普赛人，他也不是教士……一切都结束了，这就是结局了，他想。她被烧成灰烬，而他坠下地狱。

话说两头，卡西莫多拿着他养父的钱袋，本想去市场给艾斯美拉达买些食物的，可当他看到集市上拍卖的小山羊时，却突然灵机一动，想到了个顶绝妙的注意来。

他当即拍下了山羊，牵着它拐进一条巷子里，逮住四肢使劲朝墙上撞去，这可怜的替死鬼立马惨叫一声，死的脑浆迸裂、凄惨无比。卡西莫多于是复又把它的尸体揣进怀里，哼哧哼哧的大步朝卫生监狱的方向冲去。

“嘿！这可真有你的！”克洛潘赞叹的拍了拍卡西莫多的肩膀，一旁那些埃及人则迅速的把金色的颜料涂到小山羊的四肢和角上，又在它周身撒上了一堆奇奇怪怪、粉末状的东西，估计是埃及部落的一些送葬习俗，随即一路哭喊着要把这可怜的小羊抬到城外的营地去。

“这不是那只河滩广场上的山羊吗！”人群中有人认出了这只死状凄惨的小山羊，顿时扯着嗓子叫起来，“瞧它平时可灵性的很，该不会是眼见它主人活不成了，就跟着一头撞死了吧！”

随着人群嗡嗡的议论声，送葬的队伍竟然越来越壮大起来，一堆埃及人、流浪者，还有些无所事事的巴黎市民们，围着一只盛装出殡的山羊，哭天抢地，好不亲切，这场景还真是滑天下之大稽。

“它的主人是谁啊？”有看热闹的人好奇的问了起来。

“这你都不知道，那个老在广场上跳舞的埃及小妞呗！”

一边说着，这人又朝他们的身后指了指：“那姑娘现在可不就被关在这监狱里吗！”

听言，有人发出了惋惜的声音，吉普赛姑娘的舞蹈可称得上河滩广场最美的一道风景了，而如今，依着监狱里浓烟滚滚的火势，那张漂亮的脸蛋不知该是被烧成了什么样儿啦！

“可怜见呀！这么大的火！那埃及少女肯定是给活活烧死了！”

……

卡西莫多逆着街上喧闹的人群向回走着，全然不知该怎么面对接下来的状况。他不禁想起那只叫佳丽的小羊，它现在还形影不离的跟在她主人的身边呐——那可真是个勇敢的小家伙，若不是它忠诚护主，恐怕那天晚上他和他养父就会得手了吧，如果是那样，艾丝美拉达的命运又会如何呢？

他还真希望自己能像佳丽一样，那只简单的脑袋瓜就至多记些数字、日期之类的玩意儿，就能给她的主人带来无限的快乐和满足。可那样是行不通的。对于他来说——

这些日子以来，他养父到底都经历了些什么，才会变成如今这副样子？

当他抱起对方的时候才发现，年长者的眼眶下方青黑一片，脸颊也瘦得一丁点血色也无。不客气的说，他抱着甚至比五年前那会儿还要轻得多。

卡西莫多曾经抱过一次弗罗洛。那还是在五年前的圣诞夜，他养父生了场大病，高烧不退、神志不清的倒在床上。那天晚上教堂里几乎被做弥撒的人塞满了，神甫们忙得分身乏术，根本没人搭理他这个丑八怪。

他快急疯了，又不知道城里的医馆在哪儿——他往常生病都是弗罗洛给治的，少有人能想到这位教士的医术可丝毫不逊于他的神学造诣，或许还要更高，谁知道呢——总之敲钟人只能找来最厚的被子给他养父裹上，抱着他往大街上挨家挨户的去敲门。

街道上张灯结彩却空无一人。跑的时间一长，他累的直喘粗气，又不敢把他怀里的男人背到背上，天气太冷了，他养父要是再着了凉，或是就这么在他背后睡去……

卡西莫多想都不敢再想下去。他紧了紧搂着他养父的手臂，不时拿脸蹭过他滚烫的额头，在他耳边一遍遍的叫着他的名字，而弗罗洛偶尔恢复一丝神智，就会嘶哑的回应他一声：

“卡西……”却往往只吐出两个音节就没了力气。

那天夜里，驼背的敲钟人顶着风雪绕了整个巴黎至少半圈，才终于找到一位独居的老医生给他的副主教看了病。

卡西莫多想象了他所能想到的所有回到圣母院后即将面对的情况，却从没想到当他推开门，会看到这样让他几乎心跳骤停的一幕。

他想也没想的冲上去揽住了年长者的腰，以一种超乎常人极限的速度把对方快要坠下钟楼去的身体拽了回来，手臂上青筋毕露。直到把人完完整整的抱进怀里，仍是满脸惊恐的回不过神来。

而弗罗洛呼吸急促，眼神空洞的望着窗外不知在想些什么。

“你疯了！”敲钟人大口的喘着粗气，胸腔里发出一阵恐怖的轰鸣声，“你怎么敢……”

你怎么敢这么对待自己！这么对待我！

他猛地咬住了自己的舌头，才阻止住自己情绪激动之下说出什么不该说的话。

“您知不知道自己在干什么！”他深吸了一口气，竭力维持着自己岌岌可危的理智。

差一点，只差一点他就要失去这个人了。如果他刚刚稍微来晚了一步……卡西莫多惊魂未定的收紧了手臂，几乎要把年长者的身体嵌进他的胸膛。

“你懂什么！”弗罗洛抖着嗓子低吼道，猛地推开了他的养子，对方毫无防备的被他推的一个踉跄。

方从濒临死亡的危险中脱离出来，他的心跳的飞快，那些深埋在心底的痛苦和挣扎，欲壑难填，此时全都像是找到了出口，一股脑的爆发出来：“我爱她！那个被绞死的异邦女巫，无辜的羔羊！我爱她！有她在的地狱，便是我的天堂5！”

谁都不知道弗罗洛看到敲钟人浑身是血的从外面回来的时候受到的冲击究竟有多大。而当他定睛看去，卡西莫多的动作如常，显然不像是受了重伤的样子，再加上对方那一脸失魂落魄的神情——

血色一下子从黑袍教士的脸上完全褪了下去。那一瞬间，似乎有什么东西，彻底的在他心中碎掉了。

而此时此刻，浓稠的鲜血洇湿了敲钟人胸前那赤褐色的布料，或许正是泥土所铺就的棺椁包裹了吉普赛女郎火焰般的灵魂，弗罗洛平静的看着这一切，状似已经恢复了理智，脑海中却是一片空白。

她没死。卡西莫多的心里针扎了似的疼。他想告诉他面前的人，艾丝美拉达已经得救了，这不是她的血，然而一开口，吐出的句子却变成了：“不！您根本就不懂什么是爱！”

不，我在说什么，停下，不是现在。

“您现在伤害自己又有什么意义！您做过的一切，带给她的不都是恐惧和压迫吗？”

——你根本就不知道，爱一个人，能够爆发出多大的力量去守护他，又需要拥有多大的毅力，去克制住自己不去触碰他。

卡西莫多艰难的压抑着那些汹涌而出的情感，直直的看向他毫无所觉的养父。

你怎么能，就这样轻易的说出自己爱艾斯美拉达？就因为这纯粹的美丽点燃了你早已献给宗教的、沉寂已久的心？你怎么能，把自己所施予她的种种伤害，全都归咎为爱？那我呢？你对我这个连亲生父母都嫌恶的、当之无愧的愚人之王所施予的那些，又算是什么？

“瞧瞧！这就是你对我的感激吗，卡西莫多！”像是被人兜头泼了一盆冷水，弗罗洛的脸色一沉，何须提醒，他早已看到自己身后所张开的地狱了。

他不禁露出一个掩盖情绪的假笑，阴郁的目光对上他养子那双泛着怒火的眼睛：“你要为了这个邪恶的吉普赛女巫跟我作对吗！”

他想到面前这个人，想到他的注视，想到他对他的维护，还有落于指尖的那个细微的碰触，以及现在，为了一个相识不到几个月的女人，毫不犹豫的站在了他的对立面，心里顿时堵的厉害。

“闭嘴，弗罗洛！你以为我爱的是她吗！”再也压抑不住自己的情绪，平生第一次，他握紧了拳头冲着他的养父嘶吼道，嗓音沙哑的像是从喉咙深处里挤出来的。

话音落下，房间里顿时陷入了一片死寂，静得只能听见卡西莫多粗重的呼吸声。

弗罗洛一时说不出话来。敲钟人的声音里包含了太多隐秘的感情，任谁都无法忽略。他看着对方赤红可怕的眼睛，竟错觉自己在其中看到了两团火焰，如此激烈而炽热，像是要把他焚烧殆尽。

“……那真是最好不过。”黑袍的副主教颇为狼狈的偏过头，避开了他养子的视线，“别再干涉我的事。这些本就与你无关。”

“与我无关？”卡西莫多的呼吸一窒，对方的话无疑是加在天平上的最后一块砝码，彻底压垮了他本就濒临崩溃的理智。

他一把抓住弗罗洛的手腕，用力的一拽，就把他甩到了床上。在年长者反应过来之前，俯下身几乎算是凶狠的吻住了他。

1.两段独白摘自雨果原著《巴黎圣母院》

2.蜘蛛和苍蝇：这是真事儿，但其实原著里主教大人这个比喻真的很恰如其分，这里我就是拿来调侃一下hhh

3.节选自雨果原著《巴黎圣母院》，有删改

4.卫生监狱：即la prison de la Santé，巴黎圣母院音乐剧中有提及，我没查到对应名称，就直译成卫生监狱了，如理解有误，欢迎大家指正

5.化用自雨果原著《巴黎圣母院》


	6. Chapter 6

黑袍教士的嘴唇被他给磕破了，他忍不住倒吸一口凉气，仍是不敢相信卡西莫多正在对他做的事。

敲钟人随手扯开他养父的领子，胡乱的亲着他的脖子和锁骨，像是只发情的野兽在标记自己的领地；手掌又急切的向下摸索着，沿着他衣领的空隙用力往外一拉——只听一声布帛撕裂的声音响起，弗罗洛身上本就只穿着一件内袍，随着他的动作，单薄的布料瞬间破碎，常年不见阳光的苍白身躯便立刻暴露在了空气中。

“放开我！”弗罗洛浑身一个机灵，这才发现自己几乎已经被剥的一丝不挂，他用上了两人交流特有的手势，和平日里最为严厉和威严的姿态，试图制止他养子胆大妄为的行为。

听言，卡西莫多的动作确实停下了，虽然不过是一瞬，他又沉默着，重新攥紧了教士那两只细弱的手腕，牢牢的把他禁锢在怀里——弗罗洛明明身材高大、四肢修长，此时陷落在敲钟人结实的臂膀中，却像只被捕获的鹿一样无力挣扎，似乎随时都会被他身上的这头猛兽给生吞活剥。

他知道他养子的强壮。但他从来没有正面的、直观的感受过这股力量有多么可怕，或者说，卡西莫多从来不曾在他面前展示过这些——哪怕是在他做了那诸多绝不是身为一名教士该做的事之后，他对他，也一直都是温柔的。

想到这，他难以察觉的怔愣了一下。

敲钟人湿热的吻烙在年长者的肩膀、胸膛和肋骨下方的凹陷上，带着满满的无比珍视的意味。那只粗糙的、带着茧子的手也跟着一路向下，划过细窄的腰身，小心翼翼的碰到他双腿间，禁欲的教士立马克制不住的呻吟了一声，哆嗦着夹紧了双腿。

他试探性的握住了他手下属于他养父的、泛着嫩红色的那根，急切而克制的撸动着。太干净了，他想，像是从没使用过。

他想起他所做过的那个背德的梦，想起他是如何把这个养大他的人压在身下，不断的侵犯他，把他弄哭的。

光是想到这些他都觉得几乎就要失控，炙热的手掌裹挟着温柔却不容反抗的力度，强硬的把他的幻想对象卷入了这陌生汹涌的情欲之中。

弗罗洛战栗着，恐惧着，脚趾都忍不住紧紧的蜷了起来，被这从没体会过的快感攫住，难以反抗的带向了高潮，浓密的睫毛沾上了几滴晶莹的水珠，不知是汗水还是泪水。

他像是条搁浅的鱼那样急促的喘息着，感到自己的灵魂仿佛被劈成了两半，一半沉浸在这奇异美妙的感觉之中飘飘欲仙，另一半却前所未有的冷静的看着自己是如何被欲望所俘虏，跌入地狱的。那双湿润的绿眼睛有些失神的望着吊高的拱顶，也因此，他没有注意到，卡西莫多看他的眼神已近乎一头贪婪的野兽。

敲钟人复又怔怔的看向自己的手，那上面沾满他养父的东西，难以克制的，他低头凑上去舔了一下，这是他的味道，这是他唯有在梦里才敢肖想的场景。

这是不对的。

他心里很清楚，然而依旧控制不住的抬起年长者高潮后还有些痉挛的大腿，把手指探进了那个无人碰触的禁地。

“呃！”弗罗洛发出一声短促的哼喘，腰身因这大逆不道的动作惊得向上弹动了一下，“不！停下！”

他猛的意识到了他要做什么。但这是绝对不被允许的，教义上明令禁止的鸡奸。

副主教几乎被眼前这从未想到过的、发生在他和他自己的养子之间的罪恶震得完全失去了掌控，那一瞬间，所有的感官似乎都离他远去，除了那根在他体内肆无忌惮的搅动着的手指——他甚至能清晰的感受到那上面的每一条纹路。

“你……给我住手！”他一把揪住卡西莫多的头发阻止着他的靠近，一边艰难的扭身想要避开身下那背德弃义的触碰，然而刚刚经历过一次高潮的身体却瘫软得根本使不上什么力气。

敲钟人完全无视了自己发根处传来的凶狠力道，这是他头一次对弗罗洛的命令选择装聋作哑——何况他的耳朵本来也不好使，不是么。

柔嫩的腔壁紧箍着他的手指，卡西莫多忍耐的皱了皱眉，还是太紧了，而且干涩，他就这么进去，他养父一定会受伤。他抽出手指，掰开他的臀瓣低头用唇舌凑了上去。

“啊！别，啊嗯……不要！”从没想过那个地方竟然会被人这样对待，弗罗洛剧烈的挣扎着，胡乱踢蹬双腿却被他的养子扣住了膝盖，轻松的按在床上，只能被迫接受那条火热的舌头的侵犯。他背过脸不去看埋在他腿间的那个毛茸茸的脑袋对他做的事，被舔弄的越发湿润的地方却传来阵阵淫糜的水声，让他羞耻的几乎要昏死过去。

逐渐的，那原本羞涩的闭合着的小口被敲钟人细细的舔开了，露出其中嫩红色的肠肉，滚烫的舌尖于是立马顺着那缝隙钻了进去，不顾年长者满脸通红的、近乎哀求的抗拒，强硬的侵入到他体内，毫无章法的来回抽插着，努力拓平那腔壁上的每一道褶皱。

事情到了这一地步，他已经不可能停下了。如果说，曾经的他有多么的压抑自己想要这么做的欲望，甚至于早已下定决心，只要他养父还在这圣母院，他就当这一辈子的敲钟人，陪着他，守着他，当他的一条忠犬。那么现在，他就有多么放纵的、不顾一切的想要得到他。

——既然您这么不愿意爱惜自己，那您的身体，您的一切，就全都交给我吧，全都由我，您一手养大、却对您怀着最下流念头的卡西莫多来接手好了。

“啊啊啊啊！”副主教不敢置信的仰起头呻吟了起来，下半身仿佛被钉穿在一根烧红的铁柱上，疼得他几乎快要失去知觉，“你怎么敢……停，唔……停下！”

没人听他的。

卡西莫多控制不住的，把这些日子以来积攒的怒火用另一种最为原始的方式发泄在了他尊敬的养父身上，重重的顶弄，用他众所周知的大力气，几乎把他身下的男人钉进床铺里。

我得慢一点，必须慢一点，不能弄疼他，敲钟人心想。

年长者生涩的肠道收缩着，紧紧的包裹着他，卡西莫多额头上的青筋都暴了出来，可惜身体完全不听他使唤——他就在他养父体内，这个念头让他的脑子烧得几乎快要停摆，禁不住的挺腰往里面顶，只想把自己埋入更深的地方。

这太过了。敲钟人不知是天赋异禀还是故意，每一下都精准的蹭过他体内那奇怪的地方，敏感的教士承受不住的战栗着，惊恐的发现那贯穿的疼痛正逐渐被深处加倍的酥麻和痒意所取代；他徒劳的向上挣动了一下，想要躲避这过于销魂蚀骨的快感，握在他腰间的手臂却倏然收紧，残忍的把他拖了回来。

“主人……”卡西莫多粗重的喘息着，手背轻抚过年长者泛红的颧骨，声音嘶哑难听。

弗罗洛颤抖着伸出手臂，用尽了浑身的力气一巴掌抽在他养子的脸上，被他攻击的那一方却毫不躲闪的顺从着他的力道偏过了头，握住那只修长的、骨节分明的手，温柔的吻上他的指尖。

他满含愤怒的对上卡西莫多的视线，却不知自己的目光早已不复平日的犀利——理智所构筑的城墙在他强壮的敲钟人狂风暴雨的进攻下，几乎只剩下最后的断壁残垣。俊美的副主教双眼湿润，朦胧中沾染着浓浓的、不自知的情欲，一向阴沉冷肃的脸上也晕开了大片诱人的红色。

卡西莫多觉得自己几乎要溺死在这对视中，他俯下身把他养父牢牢的搂进他的怀里，额头抵在他颈边落下一连串虔诚的吻，与他相连的下身却是越发难以自控的大力抽插起来。

“哈啊……”弗罗洛半张着嘴发出濒临窒息的声音，拼命的咽下快要出口的呻吟，宛如弓弦般绷紧的脊背被上方那人的力道顶的险些向后翻折了过去。

不够，还是不够，想要……更多。敲钟人的眼中爆发出一阵强烈的渴望的光芒，粗糙的手掌碾上他养父细嫩的腿根把他的大腿分到了最开，然后一下又一下的，几乎整根拔出又整根插入，带出的软肉更是让他忍不住红了眼，盯着那被他反复侵占的地方疯狂的冲撞着。

年长者的身体已然被他完全的打开了，青涩的穴被操的殷红熟透，不知羞耻的收缩蠕动着接纳了入侵者——这个他从小养大的孩子，为他的爱护而自愿戴上项圈的猛犬——任谁都不会怀疑他的忠诚，而此刻，却终于向他的主人露出了利齿，毫不留情的撕碎了他身上的遮蔽，把他整个吞吃入腹。

弗罗洛崩溃般的呜咽了一声，绝望的并拢双腿，试图避开他养子充满侵略性的视线，却被对方顺势抓住他的腿弯架到了肩膀上，像是打桩一样把自己深深的捅进他体内。

这番猛烈的操弄不知持续了多久，年长者的声音里甚至已经带上了哭腔，敲钟人才终于死死的抵着他养父的身体低吼着射了出来。


	7. Chapter 7

清晨的第一缕阳光照进来的时候，圣母院高耸的钟楼还笼在薄雾里。卡西莫多猛然惊醒，感受到怀里温热的人体触感，他几乎立刻回忆起了昨夜的所有疯狂。  
上帝啊，我有罪。  
他看向身下这具伤痕累累的躯体，年长者的眉头紧紧地皱着，常年包裹在神父袍里的皮肤苍白，此时却遍布着各种青青紫紫的痕迹，修长的双腿间更是红肿不堪，一片狼藉。他几乎不敢低头看他，可又像是被路西法蛊惑了一般，目光牢牢的钉在他养父的身上，一遍又一遍的逡巡着。  
真美……  
直到昏睡的人发出了一声痛苦的闷哼，他才骤然清醒过来，飞速的放开他直到刚刚还环在对方腰间的手，手足无措的从床上坐了起来。  
弗罗洛睁开眼的时候还有点不太清醒，然而紧接着，感受到腿间难言的异样，昨天那屈辱的一幕幕霎时回放在他脑子里，他登时怒吼道：“卡西莫多！”  
话一出口，才发现他的嗓子全哑了。  
这个畜牲！弗罗洛气的浑身发抖，随着他坐起身来，那个昨天被侵占了一整晚的地方竟然缓缓的流出了一小股液体，顺着臀缝滴到了床单上，不用想都知道那是什么。  
该下地狱的混蛋！畜牲！  
身为神职人员，弗罗洛的骂人词汇实在是匮乏得可怜，他搜罗了半天，也只想出这么几个单词翻来覆去的在心里咒骂着。  
“主人……”卡西莫多深深的埋着头跪在地上，还不待他说些什么，一阵熟悉的铃声响起，让二人同时变了脸色。  
副主教几乎想也没想的抓起散落在地上的外袍就向门口奔去，因一种骤然产生的、本该荒谬至极的设想而心跳如擂鼓；另一边，敲钟人虽听不见门外渐渐清晰的脚步声，却不难从年长者的动作中看出端倪，也急忙追上前去阻拦。  
于是饿了一整天，连口水都没喝上的艾丝美拉达，就这么揉着自己睡了一晚上地板而变得酸痛不已的脖子，保持着一种即将要敲门的姿势，眼看着面前的门板被里面的人先一步推开了。  
首先映入她眼帘的，却是一个她怎么也意料不到的，至少也不该是在这个时间，以这样一种……着装（如果这也能被称之为着装的话），出现在这个房间里面的人——  
黑袍教士仅披着一件薄薄的外披，半截小腿裸露在外，看上去里面似乎什么都没穿——不得不说，平时包裹在一层又一层的教士服中完全看不出来，这教士的腰竟然这么细。  
而卡西莫多脸上带着一个显眼的巴掌印，跪在地上死死的抱着年长者的大腿，关键是，他是全裸的。  
艾丝美拉达目光呆滞的看着眼前这光怪陆离的一幕，她觉得自己一定是害了什么怪梦，要不然就是昨晚睡觉的时候被她的佳丽踢到了脑子。  
随即，吉普赛女郎就发现一道难以忽视的目光落在她的脸上，等她下意识的回望过去，才发现副主教的反应也并不比她好多少。  
很难想象一个人的脸上竟然能同时出现这么多种表情——混合了愕然、震惊、狂喜、愤怒、受伤、刻毒、怀疑，还有一点微不可查的尴尬。  
当机立断，艾丝美拉达以一种闪电般的速度，“砰”的把门关上了，摇晃的门板差点直接砸上弗罗洛高挺的鼻梁。  
房间里有一瞬间的死寂。下一秒，黑袍教士转过身一脚踹向了敲钟人的胸口。  
这一脚毫不留情，直接把他踹倒在地。卡西莫多忍不住闷哼了一声，胸前却又是一重，是他养父径直踩上了他的胸膛，力道之大，几乎把全身的重量都压了上去——虽然那也并没有多重，卡西莫多心想——任谁都不会发现，弗罗洛的后腰其实酸疼的几乎快要直不起来了，却还是咬牙强撑着让自己站的挺直。他什么都没说，只是面无表情的俯视着他脚下的人。  
卡西莫多却知道他养父这种看似平静的样子才是真正发火的前兆，往常这时候他都会低眉顺眼、哀声哀气的垂头认错，而现在——  
他一开始也确实是这么做的。  
可是当他像往常一样低下头，就看见他养父那只踩在他胸口的、白皙赤裸的脚背——他的目光忍不住顺着这白到能看见淡青色血管的脚背一路向上，一寸寸的扫过他纤细的脚踝，绷直的小腿，泛红的膝盖，还有腿间那……还带着他留下的指印和吻痕的地方。  
是的，他养父对于自己身上只穿着件宽大的外批没有一点自觉，就这么毫无遮掩的正对着仰躺在地上的他，几乎算是放荡的敞开了双腿，任由他面前的男人欣赏。  
卡西莫多用尽了全身的毅力，才把视线从面前这具身体上移开，堪堪找回了自己的理智。  
“我向您发誓，我所知道的一切，都会全部告诉您的。”他费力的抬起头，专注的盯着弗罗洛的眼睛，“在那之前……您，您能先把衣服穿上吗？”  
敲钟人的喉咙动了动，狠狠的咽了一下口水。  
“无耻！”弗罗洛的动作一僵，脸色青一阵红一阵的交错变换着；他深吸了一口气，冷若冰霜的开口说道：“滚出去。”

卡西莫多手足无措的抱膝蹲在了门外，本就笨拙的身形看上去更是迟滞到了快要静止的地步，想到副主教望着他的毫无感情的冰冷眼神，绝望的几乎要落下泪来。  
“砰”的一声，面前的门板被人大力推开，在敲钟人眼巴巴的注视中，属于他的衣服被对方看也不看的丢到了他的脑袋上，复又没有丝毫停顿的重新关闭。  
弗罗洛脱力似的靠在了背后的门板上，两眼放空的看着他面前的狼藉，凌乱不堪的床铺，散落一地的衣服，还有滚到角落中的十字架。  
不知过了多久，待他的视线终于恢复了焦距，桌上的一个金属小人却蓦然吸引了他的注意力。这是位挥着剑、举着盾牌的骑士，雕刻的很是精致，放在一个手作的玻璃罩子里，看得出被人精心打理，这么多年了，上面一点锈迹和灰尘都没有。  
他被一种熟悉的感觉击中，这是很多年前，卡西莫多小时候，他送给他的玩具。那段时间他实验炼金术，正好剩了些合适的材料，便想到他养子，他随口问他想要刻个什么东西，而卡西莫多当时怎么回答的呢？  
——我想要一个骑士。我长大以后一定会变得和骑士一样厉害，跟在您身边保护您的。  
“……”副主教的嘴唇动了动，无声的骂出了人生中的第一句真正意义上的脏话。  
一波未平，一波又起。正当卡西莫多和前途未卜的吉普赛少女一起等待着来自副主教的审判的时候，教堂外却突然传来一阵骚动，不过片刻圣母院的大门已经被一队执兵的侍从围得水泄不通。  
其中最令人棘手的则是眼下递交到弗罗洛手上的这席逮捕令——如果没有这东西，他们大可以对那些侍卫装作视而不见，紧闭这“圣地”的大门——现实却是，此时唯一有权利庇护艾斯美拉达的，就只有身为圣母院住持的副主教大人。  
敲钟人怔怔的和他养父对视着，在他对面前这个他本该尊敬、爱护的男人做出了那种不顾后果的事情之后，他根本就说不出请求他救艾丝美拉达这种自以为是的话，更做不到以一个施暴者的身份去用道德的绳索束缚他的受害者，哪怕他明白，他没办法就这么看着吉普赛女郎死——他欠她的，这份恩情他还没有还。  
强烈的恐惧和焦灼在他内心中来回撕扯着，可当他望着弗罗洛那双仿佛已经看透一切的双眼，他却一个字也说不出来了，他怎么有脸说出来呢？  
“我可以放她走。”良久，弗罗洛终于冷冷的开口说道，他用一种讽刺的目光看了站在一旁的吉普赛女郎一眼，复又定定的看向卡西莫多，微微勾起的唇角带着令人无从错认的苦闷，却又隐晦的显出一丝释然般的解脱，“前提是，你离开这里——从今以后，永远都不要再出现在我面前。”  
卡西莫多浑身一颤，整个人瞬间如坠冰窖。他知道，一旦他答应，那么他们之间的某些东西，恐怕将再也无法挽回了。  
……  
“大人，我们奉夏莫吕老爷的命令前来搜查。”领头的男人似笑非笑的打量着圣母院正门前的雕像，后脚跟来回挪动着换了换重心，“还望您给行个方便。”  
这绝对不是夏莫吕派来的人。副主教的眉头微不可见的一皱，不到片刻就反应过来。  
艾丝美拉达还活着的事实对于密切关注其动向的人来说，本就是有迹可循的，这一点副主教自己也不得不承认——诚然，他被卡西莫多关在钟楼上限制了行动，确实在一定程度上增加了他获得真相的难度，但是他的误判却也与他当时情绪不稳、被种种假象冲昏了头脑不无关系；而雅克·夏莫吕会追踪到圣母院教堂也并不是什么难事，但他若要进一步带走这位金蝉脱壳的吉普赛女郎，那他根本就不需要派人大张旗鼓的到圣母院来“搜查”，这无疑是非常愚蠢的做法——到了这个地步，主动暴露他们之间的关系，甚至对于知晓内情的人来说，也就相当于暴露了他和那位的关系——不管对谁都没有好处。  
可排除了那位，会关注这件事，并且有胆量越过法兰西国王直接找上门来的人，大概就只剩下一个人了——安妮公主，国王路易十一的长女，后者当年为了拉拢庞大的波旁家族将她嫁给了大她二十三岁的皮埃尔·德·波旁。这位作风强势而又手握权柄的公主，如今俨然已经成为了年幼的王太子最大的威胁。  
弗罗洛不认为安妮公主假借国王的名义派人过来，仅仅是为了一个对于她来说无足轻重的异邦少女，更不会自大到认为这个让那位精明的国王屡次提起的“我们所共同熟悉的朋友”，会天真的以为他察觉不出那领头人的蹩脚谎言。想清楚这些，对方的目的便显而易见了——  
这是一个信号，也是一个警告。  
弗罗洛越想越是心惊，但他仍然冷静的意识到，无论对方是否已经得知她父王的病情，抑或单纯只是试探，此刻，他都绝不能露出任何马脚，更不能给出相关的回应。  
只不过他心中也很清楚，恐怕现在是时候做出选择了。

一晃眼的功夫，一年时间就这么过去了。哥伦布率着他的船队归来，没带回任何名贵的东方瓷器和香料，称得上收获的除了一些当地的矿物和土壤（当然，还有少量的黄金显然是被他私吞了），就只有几个皮肤黝黑发亮的土著人士，他刚从甲板上下来正愁如何交差，就骤然得知了一件大事：路易十一病逝了。  
海上的消息闭塞，此时距离前国王的逝世，实际已过去了一个月有余了。而哥伦布听闻这件事的第一反应，就是猛地回头看向了他身边的卡西莫多——现在已经是他的大副了，这次航行能他们平安归来不得不说他功不可没，见对方对于他的打量颇有些不明所以，哥伦布便耸了耸肩也没有多说什么。  
看来他的大副这一趟远行虽然见识是长了不少，对于某些事情的敏感度却还是低的可怕——回忆起他们二人在总督府的谈话，哥伦布到了这时候还有什么想不明白的，如果换成他是卡西莫多的话，现在他绝对二话不说立马跑回圣母院看副主教去了。  
毕竟想想都能知道，一个月前国王新逝的时候，弗罗洛所处的局势是多么的凶险万分。不过现在嘛，既然正主对此一无所觉，他也不必急着告诉对方了，总归那些教廷之间的倾轧，不管过程如何，一个多月下来也大抵该尘埃落定了，倒是坊间对新王查理的传言，让他不觉对自己即将进行的王宫之行感到压力倍增。  
说起来，尽管不知道这二人之间具体发生了什么，但卡西莫多对他养父到底是抱有着怎样不可告人的态度，那可完全瞒不过哥伦布这个人精。一年来他们的船队沿途停靠了多少港口？再说新大陆的当地姑娘们也是不乏特色——在其他水手和船员都纵情狂欢的时候，卡西莫多的表现总结起来就四个字，不为所动。  
……况且，就他那样天天在怀里揣着主教的金十字架，还时不时拿出来宝贝似的蹭蹭，他要是再看不出来这个一根筋的家伙脑子里都在想些什么，当他哥伦布是瞎的吗？  
这位崭露头角的航海家去王宫复命的时候尚且还有心情想些有的没的，然而等他回来的时候，是个人都能看出来情况是有多么愁云惨雾了——至少卡西莫多当即就忍不住问道：“他们人呢？”  
哥伦布沉默的瘫坐在椅子上，对于卡西莫多情绪激动的质问不发一言。他何尝不知道如果不是当地人的热心救治，他们的船队刚到新大陆的时候恐怕就会被疟疾彻底击垮？他又何尝不知道他们能平安回来是多亏了他们和船员一起英勇作战，才打败了归途中那些该死的黑帆贼？  
而他因为一己之私，因为害怕会被法国皇室责难，毫不反对的任由当权者将他们置于万劫不复的牢狱之中。要说他从没预想过被他带回的这些当地人所将面临的厄运吗？不，他心里跟明镜似的，要不然也不会在当地人为他挡住海盗的屠刀的时候感到这么愧疚万分。  
就在这气氛一触即发的当口，一个令人意想不到的人打听到了敲钟人的消息，急急忙忙的跑过来找他了。  
不知道是何缘故，巴黎城郊的那些来自埃及、阿尔几内亚等地的流浪者们，再度遭到了教廷的强烈抵制，国王查理更是对此表示鼎力支持，一时间，克洛潘的奇迹宫廷损失惨重，最关键的是，这回他的妹妹艾丝美拉达也被抓走了——据克洛潘所说是为了保护她的小羊佳丽。


	8. Chapter 8

爱之谷酒馆里，卡西莫多、克洛潘和哥伦布神色凝重的围坐在一张桌子旁，后者把手指往酒杯里蘸了蘸，在肮脏的桌面上画了个潦草的监狱地图。  
“这么大规模的越狱，光靠我们这些人强攻是肯定不够的。”哥伦布一边说着，一边若有所思的指了指监狱的内部，“如果能有这些人的接应……”  
听言，克洛潘抬起头不耐的和他对视了一眼：“说到底还是得有那些‘上等人’的支持呗。”  
这句话一时打断了哥伦布接下来的设想，却让卡西莫多脑子里灵光一闪突然想起了什么。  
贡德洛里埃家。  
克洛潘起初险些以为他疯了。贡德洛里埃，那是多么显赫的一个家族、权贵！追溯到全盛时期，连当时的勃艮第公爵都要对其礼让三分，而现在虽不及当时的辉煌，却也绝对称不上没落——东方有句俗话是“瘦死的骆驼比马大”，可以说这个姓氏所积累的底蕴和财富，从他家那张长的离谱的族谱中就能略见一斑。  
卡西莫多说的当然不是贡德洛里埃的本家，那位百合花小姐对菲比斯的爱慕可谓人尽皆知，她可是巴不得看艾斯美拉达被赶出去，又怎么会对他们施以援手。他说的是旁支，也就是百合花小姐的堂弟马歇尔·德·贡德洛里埃所在的旁系家族，在托尔希神学院里约翰一向和他要好，两人一起几乎浪遍了巴黎所有的大小酒肆楚馆。  
此刻，若说谁最不想让百合花小姐嫁给那位菲比斯队长，那一定非马歇尔一家莫属。原因无他，在这个国王新逝，权柄交接的关键时刻，菲比斯·德·夏托佩尔作为前国王御下的首席侍卫队长，直接听命于老国王一人且又手握着这个国家最精锐的一支卫队，无疑已成了以安妮公主为首的那一派权臣们的眼中钉、肉中刺，在这个风口浪尖上和夏托佩尔家结亲，他们贡德洛里埃将成为绝对的众矢之的。  
卡西莫多不知道菲比斯是不是早预感到了自己未来的处境，所以选择了贡德洛里埃小姐或者说，她背后所代表的这一庞大家族来作为自己最坚实的后盾，而艾丝美拉达却确实是两者之间的唯一阻碍，若没有她，菲比斯和百合花现在恐怕早已成婚了。  
此时此刻，听着敲钟人的解释，克洛潘还有些似懂非懂的想要再说些什么，哥伦布已经眼前一亮颇为惊叹的看向了他：“走吧，我们现在就去找约翰，这事儿能成！”  
其实哥伦布没多说的是，除此之外，还有一点是卡西莫多没有想到的，但这也不难理解，事实上他能想到马歇尔这个切入点已经是出乎了他的意料之外了——在贡德洛里埃本家到现在都还没有男性继承人的前提下，马歇尔身为家族里这一代唯一的男丁，当然是希望他未来的侄子——甭管是姓夏托佩尔还是贡德洛里埃，越晚出生越好了，不是吗？  
关于王城里的这帮贵族子弟，你尽可以说他们不学无术，但他们从小所受的教育显然已足够使他们了解怎样做才称得上一个合格的贵族。

一切都在有条不紊的准备着，他们的行动定在七天后的夜里。而在那之前的某一天，哥伦布突然像是不经意的和卡西莫多提起了一件事，或者说，他“不小心”把他本该保守的秘密给说漏嘴了——关于他们身份隐秘的另一位资助人，巴黎主教路易·德·博蒙，说起这个名字我们或许不甚熟悉，而关于这位大人的主教代理，会见对方之后，哥伦布才总算明白为什么敲钟人会每每把他的养父挂在嘴边，那确实是一个……很有魅力的男人呐。  
克洛潘和哥伦布眼睁睁的看着卡西莫多在原地愣了三秒，随后毫不犹豫的转过身抛下他们跑了。  
“你就不怕那个克洛德·弗罗洛泄露了我们的计划吗？”黑话王国的首领表示自己可不相信卡西莫多能在他养父面前守口如瓶。  
“我不知道，但我相信卡西莫多。”哥伦布若无其事的笑了笑，所以如果他信任那个人的话，那他也选择相信。  
“我要向您忏悔……”  
巴黎圣母院的忏悔室里，卡西莫多的声音显得格外沙哑而低沉，与他一墙之隔的小室里，当日的告解神父克洛德·弗罗洛的呼吸一窒，从听到对方声音的那一刻，交叠在身前的双手就下意识的攥紧在了一起。  
他敢肯定卡西莫多绝对是故意挑他当值的这一天来圣母院告解的。  
“他是这世上我最尊敬、爱戴的……一个人。”敲钟人停顿了很久，还是克制自己使用了关系模糊的第三人称，“不知道从什么时候开始，我开始不满足于像之前那样和……他相处。”  
“当他把所有的关注都给了另外一个人，我嫉妒的发疯。”  
“我知道我不配让他原谅我，”他把头深深的埋了下去，“我强迫了，他，夺走了他恪守了这么多年的贞洁。”  
弗罗洛的指尖不自觉的颤抖了一下，紧抿的薄唇微微开合，复又被他死死的咬住。  
“为此，……他就是杀了我都不为过。”更别说，我这条命本就是属于您的。  
卡西莫多像是已经认定了他的副主教会一直这样一言不发，又或许他从一开始就已经鼓起了勇气可以自顾自的说下去：“今天晚上……我一定会把他们带出来的，这不只是为了他们，也为了我自己。”  
“您知道么，我以前总是在想，如果我不是这么丑，如果我们不是生在这个时代，如果我不是您的养子，您也不是神父……”  
“但我现在，越来越觉得我以前执着的那些东西都不重要了。”  
“或许我根本改变不了什么，我也不配再，但我只想……”  
“我只想回到您身边，请您允许我……留下来，我保证，我绝对不会再做任何违背您意愿的事。”  
“我爱您。”  
敲钟人大口大口的呼吸着，激烈的情感迫使他的心脏狂跳，语无伦次。他深深的把头抵在了告解室的墙壁上，只想能离他对面的人再近一点。  
“……我不知道我明天还能不能回来，”许久之后，久到空气中的尘埃都仿若四散了开来，他深吸了一口气，声音几乎低不可闻，“求您，回答我……”  
——卡西莫多无法知道的是，他甫一离开，副主教就几乎失去了浑身的力气地瘫坐在地上。  
“大人，这……”外面渐渐响起一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，没一会，扫地的童仆为难的问询道。  
弗罗洛顺着男孩的手指的方向看去，面色看上去平淡如常：“不用管它，你先回去吧。”  
视线却一直没从忏悔室的木墙上移开。


	9. Chapter 9

“有人出卖了我们！”克洛潘大吼着砍翻了身后的一个卫兵，脸上沾着的鲜血在暗夜的火光中闪烁着一股不祥的光芒。  
谁都没有想到，在一行人已经成功救出了监狱中的兄弟们之后，迎接他们的却不是自由的新生，而是这样一个精心设计的陷阱。  
“天杀的，磨坊约翰那小子还没跑出来！”逃出来的人全都一脸庆幸——多亏了宵禁的禁令，不然他们恐怕撑不到突围就会被这群近卫兵牢牢围死——却忽闻有个平时和约翰相熟的酒鬼大声嚷了一句。  
哥伦布赶紧拉住了这个多嘴的异邦人，拼命地冲他摇摇头。  
敲钟人一听到约翰的名字，就立刻把腿收了回来，转头就要走向他们刚才撤离的方向。  
“约翰那小子滑头的很，卫兵一来他早不知道躲哪儿去了，肯定不会有事儿的。”哥伦布焦急的站在他面前，试图让他打消回去的念头。  
卡西莫多沉默的冲他摇了摇头，绕过他就要继续往回走。  
“你现在回去就是送死你知不知道！”这个一向勇往直前的冒险家，此刻却拼命的阻拦着他的脚步，“那些家伙本来就已经盯上你了！”  
“我知道。”这回，被他拦下的人直接伸手把他给推开了，“我得去救他。”  
卡西莫多说着，义无反顾的折回早已被近卫军团团包围的圣婴街。  
——他怎么能把约翰一个人丢在里面，那是他的朋友，更是他爱的人在这世上唯一仅存的血亲。

这里是从前的圣婴墓，周围杂乱分布着数不清的小街、岔路口和死巷，道路也十分逼仄狭窄。卡西莫多四处游窜着，他好不容易找到约翰，又拖住了追兵终是成功让他逃远了；他的后背和肩膀却都给砍伤了，哪怕他仗着对地形的熟悉和那些近卫军们来回兜着圈子，照他的速度恐怕仍然不多久就要被抓住。  
正当他几乎穷途末路，气喘吁吁的跑过一条小巷时，巷子里突然伸出一只苍白的手，拉住他的手腕用力的把他拽了进去。  
克洛德·弗罗洛。  
敲钟人的心脏骤然狂跳，在和面前这个着黑斗篷、兜帽遮脸的男人接触的一瞬间，他就认出了对方。  
他毫无反抗的任由这只手的主人把他拉进巷子，又强硬的把他推到了身后的墙壁上——黑袍教士的动作看似粗暴，其实却细心的避开了他的所有伤处。  
在确保敲钟人高大的身体已经完全被遮挡住后，弗罗洛跨前一步，也跟着藏进了这面墙壁的凹陷里，并且由于这堵墙的厚度，不得不让自己整个人都紧贴在卡西莫多身前站着。随着距离的拉近，两人的呼吸毫无阻碍的喷在了对方脸上，与此同时，一股浓烈的血腥味也霎时侵入了年长者的鼻端。  
副主教的心里一阵后怕，如果不是他刚刚恰巧碰到了约翰……  
他根本一夜没睡，今早更是格外心绪不宁。早祷刚一结束他就从圣母院里出来，漫无目的的在街上走着，直到约翰哭着撞进他怀里才回过神来。  
“都怪我，要不是我喝多了被菲比斯那混蛋套了话，他们肯定不会提前就知道我们的行踪的。”才经历一场生死逃亡，约翰一见着他哥哥立马激动的扑了过去。  
“你说什么？”克洛德的声音一紧，心中不祥的预感越发明显。  
“卡西莫多他还……被困在里面呢，都是为了救我……”想着那大块头被这么多人围攻肯定是跑不掉了，约翰又是没忍住抹了一把眼泪。  
“他在哪儿？”没等他弟弟说完，他就急切的抓住了他的肩膀。  
约翰显然因他剧烈的反应懵了一下，下意识的指了指圣婴街的方向，刚要说话，一晃眼的功夫，克洛德已经带上风帽迅速的朝他指的方向冲了过去。  
……这个混蛋。  
黑袍的年长者尽力维持着自己冷硬的表情，偏过头专注的盯着巷口外的街道，至少从表面上来看，谁也不能发现他这张阴郁、高傲的脸和平时有什么不同——虽然他的目光早就被恐惧和担忧填满了，指甲也因为紧握的拳头而深深陷进了掌心里。  
卡西莫多几乎是贪婪的看着他面前的人。从刚刚开始，他的视线就几乎再也没能从他日思夜想的养父身上移开。  
上帝啊，他从来没想过……他来救他了，再一次的——就在刚刚他几乎力竭的时刻……他本以为这就是结束了，可他还不想死……  
他满脑子都是他面前这个人。他想见他，很想很想。  
感受到这股灼热得烫人的目光，弗罗洛忍不住呼吸一窒，心脏仿佛被一股说不出的紧张感攫住，开始不住的在胸腔里打鼓。  
国王派出的近卫军很快就赶了上来，经过这条巷口时，却是向里面瞥了一眼便毫无所觉的继续向前追去。卡西莫多这才发现他所倚靠的这面墙壁角度竟然十分巧妙，站在这凹陷处从外面看根本看不出里面藏了人，再加上街上昏暗的灯光，简直让这条小巷成为了绝佳的掩体。  
不过，两个成年男人同时挤在这么个狭窄的空间里就显得有些勉强。待这队卫兵走远后，弗罗洛便解下他披在外面的黑斗篷朝外走去，以他主教的身份，贸然出现在这里虽然可疑，却也能应付过去。  
然而他刚刚转过身迈开步子，背后的卡西莫多突然把他拦腰抱住了，力道之大，几乎要勒断他的骨头。  
“放手！”弗罗洛一惊，挣扎着试图掰开环在他腰间的手臂，却在感受到他肩颈处的一片濡湿之后僵硬的停了下来。  
“上帝眷顾我……”卡西莫多喃喃的念着，毛茸茸的脑袋深深的埋进他养父的颈窝里，不知不觉间已经泪流满面。  
弗罗洛的指尖在他看不见的地方攥了一下，压低声音说道：“放手。”  
这回，环着他的力道渐渐消失了。  
他犹豫了一下，还是转过身朝他伸出了手。卡西莫多不敢置信的瞪大了眼睛，屏住了呼吸看着他养父把手慢慢的放在他额头上，薄唇在他抚摸到的地方轻贴了一下，微不可闻的叹了一声什么。  
卡西莫多从没有一刻像现在这样痛恨自己残缺的耳朵——让他捕捉不到年长者的声音，也或许弗罗洛本就不想让他听到这句话。  
他深吸了一口气，小心翼翼的向他面前的男人凑近了一点，抖着嗓子问道：“我能吻您吗？”  
“够了！别再提那些荒唐事！”弗罗洛一把推开了他的养子，适才所流露的温情刹那间烟消云散，“你当我是什么——你以为你可以对我为所欲为么！”  
压根不想给敲钟人任何反驳的机会，他冷笑了一声，凑近对方恶毒的说道：“想想吧，你们的行动为什么会提早被新王知晓？”  
当然，其实我们都知道是菲比斯从那拎不清的约翰嘴里得知的，而他转脸就告诉了新王，但卡西莫多并不知道——而弗罗洛三言两语，就试图把他养子引导到那个最让自己万劫不复的方向去。  
“你以为，在你对我做了那种恶心的事之后，我还不会恨不得你去死？”  
“你以为，我会就这么任由那个见鬼的吉普赛女巫继续在巴黎赤着脚满街跑？”  
“你以为，那群野蛮的异邦人，合该待在阴沟里的蛀虫，是死是活，我会在乎？”  
说着，他像是还怕自己这一刀插得不够狠似的，又满脸讽刺的看了他养子一眼：“你是有多愚蠢，才会认为我会对你的‘告解’缄口不言？”  
——一个人若是做了坏事，便该把坏事做绝1，我早已堕落到了骨子里，你还敢指望我仍做从前那般矗立在教堂中的正直高塔？

“我相信您。”卡西莫多静静地听他养父说完，没对那些诛心般的话语做一句辩驳，低沉的语调里带着不容错辨的坚定，“不论我们当时是不是在忏悔室，不论您是不是我的告解神父，不论那些经文是如何撰写的，而上帝又会如何布施于他的信众——我相信您，从来都不是因为那些。”  
“因为那是您，那就足够了。”  
黑袍的教士一下子愣在了原地，心中那些噬寒冷而滋生的荒芜，那些橫生不断的荆棘，无数个日日夜夜里把他折磨的鲜血淋漓的尖刺，都仿佛被一双无形的的手给抚平了，可这双手的主人甚至还不罢休的非要把他的心给捂得滚烫——  
“不论您是否相信，”卡西莫多定定的看着他面前的男人，“对我来说，您就是我的神明。”  
话音落下，他握住年长者垂在身侧的手腕，手指一点点滑进了他的指间，十指紧扣。  
弗罗洛没有挣开。他没办法挣开，他的心脏彻底被面前的这个人握在了手里，那些汹涌的情感再也压抑不住的从他身体里迸发出来，让他只能颤抖的承受着这一切，同样的，在对方缓缓的凑过来吻住他的时候，他也完全一动也不能动。  
一开始，只是蜻蜓点水般的触碰，敲钟人轻柔的啄吻着他养父薄薄的唇瓣，没有受到一丝反抗，这让他欣喜若狂；他笨拙的舌头试探性的顶上他的牙齿，在弗罗洛默许般的松开牙关的那一刻，便再也控制不住的闯了进来，滚烫的舌尖横扫过柔软的口腔，疯狂的掠夺着对方的呼吸，极度的渴求简直像是沙漠里的旅人终于看到了绿洲一样迫不及待。  
颤抖的指尖不知不觉的抚上年长者的身体，从他的后颈，肩胛，一路顺着他笔直的脊背轻轻往下摩挲着，接着，卡西莫多像是不满这种隔着布料的碰触似的，突兀而急切的把手从他袍子的下摆伸了进去，弗罗洛惊得一把抓住他的手臂。  
“你别……得寸进尺。”黑袍的副主教满脸通红的喘息着，却不得不把自己的声音压到最低。  
卡西莫多对此的回答是拉过他养父的手和他一起伸进了对方的袍子里，近乎流氓的把他早就硬的一塌糊涂的东西和他养父的抵在一起。  
弗罗洛被这热度烫的忍不住战栗了一下，猛地就想把手抽回来，却被敲钟人强迫着往下合握住了那玩意。  
“您摸摸它，”卡西莫多凑到他耳边，湿热的呼吸尽数喷在他敏感的耳廓上，“您就知道我有多想要您。在海上的时候，我天天晚上都拿着您贴身的十字架，您知道吗，我只要闻到您的味道就硬了。”  
“闭嘴！”弗罗洛简直不敢相信这些话是从他养子口中说出来的，  
卡西莫多的喉结上下动了动，却还是小心翼翼的、饱含期望的望向他：“我之前，真的以为自己死定了，我满脑子想的都是您——而您就这么出现了，您来救我了！您还在乎我的，对吗？”  
“别说了……”弗罗洛艰难的撇过了头。  
“求您了，您告诉我好不好？”敲钟人的声音颤抖，眼眶通红的看着他。  
“随你怎么想！”  
卡西莫多的眼睛里骤然爆发出一阵快活的光芒，他想立刻大喊大叫，又不能闹出动静，只能越发用力的把他养父抱进怀里，滚烫的欲望无意识的抵在他的腿根来回磨蹭着。  
两人的下半身无可避免的紧贴在一起，弗罗洛被他逼得只能死命地咬住自己的下唇，避免自己发出声音。敲钟人于是又凑上前吻住了他，狠狠的揉弄着他袍子下的身体，把年长者的呻吟和隐忍都尽数吞进了他的嘴里品尝。  
副主教有些自暴自弃的闭上了眼睛，原本推拒的手逐渐变得无力的搭在他养子的手臂上，随着他无意识的上下动作着，倒像是在亵玩他自己。  
“我会干您的。今后我也会找到您，然后像这样，把您按在墙上，祷告台上，滴水兽上操。”卡西莫多喘着粗气，放肆的把手指插入了年长者的臀缝中，“您要是不愿意，那我告诉您这就是强奸。”  
“所以，请您务必现在就把那些卫兵们叫过来，让他们杀了我——如果您不爱我的话，您何必忍受这些呢？”  
弗罗洛瞳孔紧缩，被逼迫的几乎浑身颤抖。  
——那些国王的近卫们估计永远都不会想到，他们要找的人就躲在距离他们不远处的小巷子里，强迫、威胁着他们高高在上的克洛德副主教，把他搂在怀里肆意侵犯。


	10. Chapter 10

等此次事件引起的风波彻底平息的时候，已经是将近两个月之后了。新登基的查理为彰显他的仁德，释放了监狱中关押的大批流亡者和异教徒，司法宫内于是难得一片空荡。  
讽刺的是，那些最是无辜清白的，同时也毫无疑问的值得光明正大的从监狱中走出来的勇士们，恰恰已经在那一天——在那次臭名昭著的、王太子秘密授意的圣婴街大清洗中，被历史的洪流吞没而归于沉寂。  
虽说如此，这些懵懵觉醒的人们在黑暗中发出的微弱呐喊，也在更多人心中埋下了一枚不可磨灭的、名为自由的种子。只待春天的到来，必能破土而出，冲破高墙。  
在那天黎明前的夜里，身受重伤的敲钟人被重点围捕，从此消失在了不知哪个无名的街头巷尾。许多人都因为这位又丑、又聋、又瘸的独眼驼子搭救，才在那次大清洗中逃过一劫；有人渐渐感到愧疚，为自己之前对他的嘲笑和鄙视，甚至提议说不要再搞什么愚人之王了。  
作为仅有的几个知道内情的人之一，黑话王国的首领打趣的和他说了这件事，当然，他主要目的还是来辞行的——菲比斯最终还是和百合花小姐结婚了，艾丝美拉达对此的反应倒是比克洛潘担心的要好得多。  
黑人奴隶贸易和对新大陆的种植园和矿物开采一样势在必行。而城外聚集的这群流浪者们，也即将迎来避无可避的命运，在强硬的驱逐和自行离开之间，克洛潘他们选择了后者。  
值得一提的是，格兰古瓦竟然跟在了自己摔罐成亲的吉普赛妻子身边，他对着脚下渐行渐远的巴黎城伤春悲秋的哀叹着，又说自己要去追寻新的浪漫了。  
哥伦布最终还是打算继续航海，尽管被法国宫廷的那些人挤兑的他连意大利都不大敢回，还有一大堆的家信和事务忙得他焦头烂额；他几乎是马不停蹄的走了，只差人给他送来一封信还有一小箱黄金，信中说他决定前往西班牙。  
卡西莫多开开心心的拿着小金库去钟楼的那间密室找他养父——克洛德正坐在桌前翻书，敲钟人倒是兴奋的不行，这毕竟是他自己挣得的第一桶金，还是很拿的出手的那种，那一定是要交给他养父啦，反正在他的眼里自己的一切都是属于对方的。  
副主教看上去对此嗤之以鼻，他养子的这点积蓄在他这个位高权重的巴黎大主教、前国王的私人医生，以及同时代技艺最为精湛的炼金术士眼里，真的完全不够看。  
更何况，最好的他早就已经得到了。黑袍教士注视着他面前笑得呲牙咧嘴、能吓哭小孩的敲钟人，毫不自知的勾起了嘴角。  
卡西莫多看得心脏砰砰直跳，愣愣的捧起年长者含笑的脸颊就要亲上去。  
“哥哥，卡西莫多他还没回来吗。”  
眼见约翰即将推门而入，副主教想也没想的把敲钟人一把推到了他的桌子下面。  
约翰去药店当了学徒，他这回倒是端正了不少，不像之前在磨坊里那般游手好闲的混日子。虽偶尔还是去些酒馆、妓院里厮混，但好歹不再终日浪荡。  
……说起来，他们好像确实都把约翰给遗忘了，这可怜的家伙到现在还不知道卡西莫多到底是死是活呢。  
虽说估计就是打死他也想不到，他嘴里念叨的人此时就躲在他面前的桌子底下，百分之百故意的把自己的身体挤进了年长者的两腿之间。  
“我很久没看见他了。”克洛德既没肯定也没否认——总归之后找个时间告诉约翰就好，现在说起这件事就实在不是那么自在——万一他弟弟立马嚷嚷着要见他呢？  
想到这儿，副主教心下不免有些懊恼，深感自己刚才分明没必要把他养子藏起来。他不动声色的动了动双腿，试图让敲钟人老实一点，下一秒却不敢置信的瞪大了眼——他的神父袍被卡西莫多掀起来了！  
敲钟人支楞的头发无意识的蹭上他的小腹，温热的呼吸就喷在他敏感的大腿内侧；克洛德的下半身控制不住的发着抖，偏偏始作俑者还故意凑上来轻轻的啄吻着他的腿根。  
“你怎么了，我的好哥哥？”约翰看着他颤抖的样子不解的搔了搔头发，“这里有这么冷吗？”  
“我没事。”黑袍教士只能暗自夹紧了双腿，试图控制住他养子乱动的动作。没想到跪在他两腿间的男人反而越发过分的伸出舌头舔上他腿间的皮肤。  
“别……别跟我提他。”他呼吸急促的喘着气，还不得不维持着一副像往常一样严肃阴沉的样子来应付自己的弟弟。  
“真见鬼，”约翰嘀咕了一句，“天知道您现在是怎么了？之前那家伙跑去海上的时候您不是天天……”跟我念叨他吗，是个人都能看出来他这主教哥哥到底是有多在意他的敲钟人了。  
“闭嘴！”副主教立刻粗鲁的打断了他弟弟的话，脸色霎时红的像个少女的面颊似的1。  
眼见约翰被他这过激的反应骇了一跳，他反而冷静下来，这才反应过来他养子根本也听不见他们的对话。  
他骤然松了一口气，原本紧贴着敲钟人的双腿也下意识的跟着放松下来。卡西莫多趁机分开他养父微微发抖的膝盖，凑上去含住了他早已变得滚烫的欲望。  
“啊！”年长者的脸色瞬间一变，惊得差点从椅子上蹦起来。  
“行行好吧，你这到底是怎么回事？”这回约翰是真的开始纳闷了，他朝着克洛德的方向走了几步，眼见就要绕到桌子的侧面来。  
“别过来！”克洛德赶紧哑着嗓子开口道，“你先回去！我还有急事要处理。”  
说着掏出钱袋就朝约翰丢了过去。  
“嗨——拜托，我不是来要钱的，说真的，哥你真的不关心卡西莫多现在在哪吗——”  
“我不关心！你现在马上、立刻给我出去！”他几乎是咬牙切齿的朝约翰低吼道，以一种从没用过的无礼语气。  
卡西莫多在哪儿？他能告诉他弟弟他要找的人现在就躲在这张桌子底下，并且还恰好把那该死的蠢脑袋埋在他哥哥的裤裆里吗？  
……  
“乱发情的畜牲！我当时就该直接把你交给那些国王的走狗们！”克洛德的脸上还带着高潮后的红晕，严厉的瞪向他胆大包天的养子，喘息着、哑着嗓子说道。  
——就好像当初因为卡西莫多的重伤而慌得手足无措的人不是他一样。  
“我爱你，主人。”卡西莫多执起他养父苍白修长的手在他那张丑脸上轻轻的摩挲着，虔诚的吻上他的指尖。  
“滚！”黑袍的副主教，哦不，现在应该是主教了，语气阴沉的骂了一句，却红着脸毫无抵抗的任由他的敲钟人凑上来吻住了他。

1.化用自雨果原著《巴黎圣母院》，当时读到这句的时候我简直要被萌死了，副主教大人是什么可爱的大宝贝啊23333


End file.
